Lichtblicke
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: *Sternschnuppenuniversum* Die wahrscheinlich millionste James/Lily Story hier. Lily gesteht sich ihre Gefühle für James ein und alles scheint gut. Doch der Krieg tobt und die Jungtodesser machen auch vor Lily und Mary nicht halt...!Slash Sirius/Remus!
1. Chapter 1

_Also, zunächst, danke, dass diese Story angeklickt wurde. Diese Story ist aus dem ‚Sternschnuppen-Universum' und an sich der zweite Teil der Reihe. ‚Sternschnuppen' spielte am Anfang des sechsten Jahres der Rumtreiber und hatte Remus/Sirius als Pairing. Es empfiehlt sich die Story vorher zu lesen (9 Kapitel und Epilog). Außerdem gibt es noch eine kurze Geschichte, die Weihnachten danach spielt, in der sich aber nichts Wichtiges ereignet. So, jetzt aber zu dieser Story:_

_Lily ist dabei, sich ihre Gefühle für James einzugestehen. Doch hat sie die meisten Zweifel an ihm zwar überwunden gewinnen jetzt Selbstzweifel die Überhand. Außerdem fällt langsam aber sicher die Fassade der Sicherheit, die Hogwarts immer aufrecht erhalten konnte. Draußen werden Muggelgeborene getötet, hier drin passieren ihnen immer schlimmere Dinge…und die Jungtodesser machen auch vor Lily und Mary nicht halt…_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Prolog: Ende und Anfang –

Mary McDonald genoss, wie alle Anderen, die Ruhe, die die letzten Tage des Schuljahres mit sich brachten. Morgen schon, würde der Hogwartsexpress sie nach Hause bringen. Mary hatte sich dieses Schuljahr über sehr verändert. Und beileibe nicht nur sie.

Die größte Verwandlung hatte wohl ihre beste Freundin Lily Evans durchgemacht. Zwei Jahre lang hatten sich ihre Gefühle gegenüber einer gewissen Gruppe Jungs von Ablehnung, über Toleranz, zu echter Freundschaft gemausert – und dass nur, weil Mary sie Anfang des fünften Schuljahres überredet – oder viel mehr gezwungen – hatte, sich mit zu den Rumtreibern ins Abteil zu setzten. Sie war damals sehr verliebt in Sirius Black gewesen, aber den hatte sie in diesem Jahr aufgeben müssen. Nach fast vier Jahren geheimer Sehnsucht. Na ja, nicht ganz so geheim, denn außer Sirius selbst hatte das wirklich jeder gewusst. Letztes Weihnachten jedenfalls hatten sie und Lily Sirius und seinen Freund Remus Lupin erwischt, wie sie beim Küssen fast vom Sofa fielen. Daraufhin hatte Mary sich dann von ihrem Dauerchrush verabschieden müssen, aber sie hatte schon immer zwischendurch Andere gehabt. Sie war mit verschiedenen Jungen ausgegangen, hatte aber keine Beziehung mehr gehabt, seit dem. Allerdings hatte sie eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Peter Pettigrew aufgebaut. Tiefer, als sie je erwartet hätte. An seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag hatte sie ihn geküsst, ganz kurz nur (sechs Sekunden – Sirius war wirklich taktlos genug gewesen, die Zeit zu stoppen) und rein platonisch. (_A/N: Bevor jetzt Missverständnisse aufkommen, nein, Mary kommt nicht mit Peter zusammen. Es bleibt bei dem einen Kuss auf der Geburtstagsparty und einer tiefen Freundschaft_) Keiner von Beiden hatte etwas dabei empfunden, aber ungeküsst siebzehn zu werden gönnte sie ihm dann doch nicht. Er hatte ihr so Leid getan. Natürlich verstand sie die Mädchen, zwischen James und Sirius stehend, wer beachtete da schon Peter, aber dass sich tatsächlich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte ihm eine Chance zu geben. Stattdessen benutzten sie ihn, um an seine Freunde ranzukommen (die alle ablehnten, bei James war natürlich klar wieso, jeder wusste von seiner Vorliebe für Lily – bei Sirius, der bis vor einem Jahr noch Herzensbrecher Nr1 gewesen war, konnte das niemand verstehen) oder wetteten, dass sie es einen Tag mit ihm aushielten. Zumindest so was, war ja wohl unter der Gürtellinie.

„Liebe Güte, May, wir sind nächstes Jahr schon der Abschlussjahrgang. Wir machen unsere UTZe und gehen dann in die Ausbildung. Was werde ich nur machen, ohne das Schloss? Ohne die Leute hier?" Lilys Stimme riss Mary aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ly, beruhige dich. Erstens ist es noch ein Jahr bis da und zweitens nur, weil wir nicht mehr in einem Raum schlafen, heißt das nicht, dass wir keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Wir wären in derselben Ausbildung und zusammen im Orden."

„Von dem wir nicht wissen sollten, dass er existiert."

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn James seine Eltern belauscht? Und uns davon erzählt?"

„May, du hast expliziert danach gefragt! Und erwähne James nicht."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Mary misstrauisch.

„Weil ich dann wieder daran denken muss – argh!"

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber: _Du bist verliebt in ihn!_"

„Nein! Ja. Vielleicht", murmelte Lily unglücklich. „Ich bin immer noch da, wo ich vor einem Jahr war. Da hast du das zum ersten Mal gesagt. Ich hab angefangen darüber nachzudenken, aber…oh, May, was soll ich nur tun?"

Mary holte tief Luft. „Nachdem du nicht auf mich hören willst habe ich nur einen Rat für dich, Lily." Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und legte sie ihr auf die Brust. „Hör auf dein Herz. Wenn ich nicht recht habe, dann es."

Lily nickte. „Ok."

Zwei Wochen später erreichte Mary dieser Brief:

**Liebe May,**

**Petunia wird heiraten, stell dir vor, und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie er heißt. Ich lerne ihn erst auf der Verlobungsfeier kennen, übermorgen.**

**Oh, jetzt hab ich gerade den Namen Vernon aufgeschnappt, dann wird es wohl Vernon Dursley sein, mit dem ist sie mal gegangen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die sich heiraten.**

**Aber es gibt Wichtigeres, oder zumindest Interessanteres als die Hochzeit meiner Schwester (ich bin ja schließlich sowieso nur der Form wegen eingeladen).**

**May, erinnerst du dich noch, was du gesagt hast, an unserem letzten Schultag? Ich habe auf mein Herz gehört May und du hattest recht. Ich gebe es zu, ich, Lily Margerie Evans, bin rettungslos verliebt in den Typen, den ich mal wie sonst was gehasst habe. Ich bin verliebt in James Potter. Und ich weiß nicht einmal seinen Zweitnamen.**

**May, ich bin verliebt in James Potter und ich weiß sogar, dass er mich auch liebt, oder? Er jagt mich schließlich nicht nur, weil ich die Einzige bin, die er nicht haben kann, oder? MAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ich werde verrückt. Ich kann nicht in James Potter verliebt sein. Aber ich bin es. Ich meine mein Herz flattert sogar, wenn ich seinen Namen schreibe. Ich bin verliebt in James Potter.**

**Ok, ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, warte auf deine selbstgefällige Antwort,**

**Lily**

An der Stelle, an der zum ersten Mal stand ‚Ich bin verliebt in James Potter', stieß Mary ein solches Triumphgeheul aus, dass ihre Mutter, den Kopf ins Zimmer steckte und fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. Als Antwort schrieb sie Folgendes:

**Lily,**

**nicht Aufregen, nicht hyperventilieren, ok?**

**Ich freu mich für dich,**

**Mary**

**PS: Ich hatte recht, Ich hatte recht!**

**PPS: Ich glaube sein Zweitname ist Hermann, so heißt sein Vater. Frag ihn doch.**

**PPPS: Ich weiß gar nicht, ob drei Ps überhaupt gehen…Jedenfalls Glückwünsche an deine Schwerster (obwohl sie's nicht verdient hat).**

Sie fragte sich noch, ob sie ‚hyperventilieren' vielleicht falsch geschrieben hatte.

_Kurz, ich weiß, aber die richtigen Kapitel werden wieder normal lang, versprochen. Ich denke, mehr als letztes Mal werden es nicht…und Entschuldigung, dass am Anfang so viel von meinem Gelaber steht und ich tatsächlich schon wieder was zu sagen habe._


	2. Chapter 2

_Huhu! Erstes Kapitel ist da und jetzt kommt auch Story auf. Zu Lily möchte ich noch sagen, ihre ganze Weltansicht hat sich verändert, daher ihr seltsamer Gedankengang._

_Danke, Mrs-Liliana-Potter fürs reviewen: Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Gib Sirius und Remus einen Versuch. Vielleicht schaust du auch mal in meine anderen Stories rein, dann freu ich mich.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Kapitel 1: Überraschungen –

„Krone? Kroooone! James! Potter!"

„Was?", fachte James genervt. Unglaublich, wie jemand so früh aufstehen konnte, wie Sirius Black.

„Mir ist langweilig", maulte Sirius.

„Und ich will schlafen", teilte James seinem Kissen mit.

„Lass uns Quidditch spielen gehen", rief Sirius begeistert.

„Quidditch spielen? Jetzt?"

„Ja!"

„Willst du nicht wenigstens warten, bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist?"

„Die Sonne ist längst aufgegangen. Nur, du schläfst noch immer!"

„Tatze." James machte den Fehler, nach oben zu sehen, direkt in Sirius bittende Augen. „Ich bin müde", sagte er kläglich.

„Bitte, Krone. Bitte, bitte, bitte." Sirius wusste ganz genau, dass er auf diese Tour alles erreichen konnte. Bei absolut jedem. Himmel, war die Welt ungerecht.

„Ich bin nicht Moony", versuchte James es ein letztes Mal.

„Jamie, komm schon."

„Nur, wenn du mich nie mehr so nennst", grummelte James und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Jungs! Frühstück!" Die mächtige Stimme von James Mutter hallte durch den Garten. Eireen Potter war eine energische Frau. Vierzig Jahre; lockige, rotbraune Haare und eine Menge Sommersprossen im freundlichen Gesicht, war sie (obwohl auch Gründungsmitglied im Orden des Phönix und erfahrene Aurorin) ein sehr mütterlicher Typ und sprach längst von ihren „zwei Söhnen".

„Wir kommen, Mum", rief James zurück, dessen Lebensgeister erwacht waren, kaum, dass er auf seinem Besen (Sauberwisch vier – sehr viel versprechendes Modell) saß.

Mit ebendiesem auf der Schulter, schlenderte er mit Sirius in Richtung Haus.

„Die Besen bleiben draußen", sagte seine Mutter, ohne sich umzudrehen (sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Herd).

„Eireen, ich muss los. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie die so vielen Leuten freigeben konnten…Alastor wird explodieren, wenn wir wieder nur zu siebt sind…" James Vater, ein hektischer Ordnungsallergiker (James hatte seine Haare geerbt) hastete durch den Raum und sammelte diverse Gegenstände zusammen.

„Hermann, Schatz, du weißt, ich würde mitkommen, aber ich bezweifle, dass die Beiden das Haus stehen lassen." (Zweifaches „Hey!") Sie reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er rauschte davon, in Richtung Kamin. „Morgen Jungs, bis heute Abend, Jungs", rief er.

„Bis dann, Dad", brachte James noch heraus, bevor sein Vater mit den Worten „Zaubereiministerium, Aurorenzentrale" in den Flammen verschwand.

„Warum hat das Ministerium so vielen freigegeben, Mum?", fragte James, während er seinen Toast butterte.

„Brauchen die nicht sowieso im Moment jeden?", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Ja, deswegen nehmen sich ja gerade die Auroren auf den letzten Drücker noch frei, bevor der Urlaub gestrichen wird. Alastor hat das eigentlich auch gar nicht abgesegnet, aber die Ministerin…"

„Millicent Bagnold ist grauenhaft", sagte Sirius. Erklärend fügte er an: „Meine Eltern finden sie gut."

„Inzwischen trifft Barty Crouch sowieso die meisten Entscheidungen", sagte James Mutter.

„Wer?"

„Ihr erster Untersekretär. Und Nachfolger, so wie's aussieht. Er führt auch den Krieg für sie."

„Ist das nicht Moodys Aufgabe? So, als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale?"

„Nicht mehr. Ist jetzt alles Chefsache. Natürlich sind es immer noch wir, die die Arbeit machen…"

James grinste in sich hinein. Er wusste, sie meinte nicht einfach die Auroren, sondern den Orden, aber wenn sie das herausfand käme er in Teufelsküche.

„Oh, die Post", bemerkte Sirius, der schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Er kommt heute Nachmittag an. Du erwartest nicht wirklich einen…"

Eine braune Schleiereule landete auf dem Tisch.

„…Brief."

Sirius entging die Resignation in James Stimme. Er hatte nur noch Augen für den Brief. James verdrehte abermals die Augen und gab Remus Eule einen Keks. Dann wandte er sich der übrigen Post zu.

Den Tagespropheten hatte seine Mutter schon an sich genommen. Blieb noch ein fremder Waldkauz. James erkannte jedoch das Wappen auf dem Umschlag.

„Hey, unsere Hogwartsbriefe." Er hielt Sirius den an ihn adressierten Umschlag hin. „Hallo. Erde an Tatze." Er wedelte mit dem Pergament und überlegte, warum die Muggel so was wohl sagten.

„Huh? Oh, Briefe. Ich soll dich grüßen. Ach, und die Eule soll hierbleiben." Dann lachte er. „Was meinst du, wann beichtet er uns, falls er Schulsprecher ist?"

Nun ebenfalls lachend schlitzte James seinen Brief auf – und wurde schlagartig blass.

„Moony ist nicht Schulsprecher", flüsterte er mit Grabesstimme.

„Och, komm, besser er, als irgend so ein komischer Ravenclaw – ich meine die kommen noch auf den Gedanken, sie müssten ihre Pflichten erfüllen."

Wortlos hielt James ihm seinen Brief hin. Sirius las – dann prustete er los.

„_Schulsprecher? Du?_ Welcher _Idiot_ hat sich das denn ausgedacht?"

„Du kennst doch Dumbledore", stöhnte James. „Wahrscheinlich will er mich zwingen, mich zu benehmen."

„Vergebene Liebesmüh", gluckste seine Mutter. Dann umarmte sie ihn. „Obwohl das gänzlich unerwartet kommt – ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Sohn."

Damit hatte die Sache dann doch etwa Gutes. Seine Mutter konnte ihm nicht oft sagen, dass sie stolz auf ihn war. Seine Schulnoten – und mochten sie noch so gut oder tausendmal am Besten sein – reichten nicht um das auszugleichen, was er zwischen den Zeugnissen anstellte. Er musste mehr Heuler bekommen haben als alle anderen Schüler zusammen.

Besonders schlimm war es gewesen als McGonagoll von seiner ‚sadistischen Ader' geschrieben hatte – sie hatte sich später für die unglücklich Ausdrucksweise entschuldigt, doch seine Mutter hatte das in Betracht ziehen dieser Äußerung schon bestürzt, dass wusste er. Von Dingen, wie der Rettung Snapes wusste sie nichts – sie hätte gefragt, wovor und das wollte niemand riskieren. Auch Snapes Eltern hatten nichts davon erfahren. Sie versuchte zwar noch immer ihm diese ‚Freizeitbeschäftigung' Auszureden, doch im Grunde wusste sie, dass die Elternbriefe (so schlimm es auch gewesen sein mochte) immer übertrieben. Vielleicht hatte sie sich mal mit Remus darüber unterhalten. James war jedenfalls froh, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so hart zu ihm war. Aber er wusste sie hätte gerne ein Musterkind vorzuweisen, auch wenn sie steif und fest behauptete, dass er eins war. Eireen Potter konnte sehr stur sein.

„Danke, Mum", murmelte er.

„Weißt du", überlegte Sirius. „Lily ist bestimmt Schulsprecherin. Das ist doch die Gelegenheit?"

„Lily?", fragte seine Mutter. „Das Mädchen, von dem du immer schwärmst, wenn du denkst, dein Vater und ich hören nicht zu?" James wurde rot. „Ist sie also anständig? Wie schön. Du musst mir das Mädchen vorstellen, weißt du? Du hast noch nie ein Mädchen hier gehabt…"

„Ja, weil Lily ihm noch nie eine Chance gegeben hat", gluckste Sirius und Eireen lächelte wissend.

„Sag mal, heißt das eigentlich, ich darf Punkte Abziehen?", fragte James hinterlistig grinsend. Die Sache bekam doch immer mehr gute Seiten.

„Oh ja." Sirius Grinsen war eine Kopie seines Eigenen.

„Oh, welcher Idiot hat sich das nur ausgedacht?", stöhnte seine Mutter. Dann wechselte sie das Thema. „So, Remus kommt heute, nicht wahr? Und Peter erst Montag…"

„…Peter erst Montag, weil er noch im Urlaub ist", beendete James den Satz. „Auf den Schreck geh ich erst mal noch ne Runde fliegen – kommst du mit?"

„Jep."

„Viel Spaß Jungs", rief Eireen ihnen nach.

* * *

Remus lief durch sein Zimmer und warf wahllos Gegenstände und Kleidungsstücke in seinen Koffer. Eigentlich war er eher der ordentliche Typ, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, sich auf das Falten von Umhängen und Winterumhängen zu konzentrieren.

Die beiden Vollmonde der Ferien waren vorbei, das hieß er war gewissermaßen ‚frei' und würde die letzten zwei Wochen bei James verbringen…er mochte es dort sehr. James Vater Hermann war ein unglaublich witziger Zeitgenosse und regte sich dauernd über das Ministerium auf, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er dort relativ hochrangiger Mitarbeiter war. Seine Frau Eireen war, Remus Meinung nach, die netteste Person der Welt.

Besonders beeindruckte ihn ihre Erziehungsweise. Wenn James irgendetwas anstellte, schrie sie ihn fünf Minuten lang an und dann war wieder alles in Ordnung. Diese Methode war unerwartet effektiv.

Aber auch Sirius würde dort sein und das freute Remus am meisten. Immerhin waren sie seit beinahe einem Jahr zusammen. Wenn auch nur inoffiziell.

Als Remus bei Potters aus dem Kamin – nun ja, _fiel_, wurde er von einem breit grinsenden James empfangen.

„Rate, was passiert ist!"

„Danke, ich hatte eine gute Reise. Wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Och, Moony. Es ist wirklich unglaublich. Du wirst entsetzt sein", sagte James und diese Aussicht schien ihn in Entzücken zu versetzen.

In diesem Moment raste ein zweiter Junge in den Raum – und ins Zentrum von Remus Aufmerksamkeit.

Und ehe er sich versah, waren zwei starke Arme um ihn geschlungen und Sirius Lippen lagen auf seinen. Hm…

„Hallo, Sonnenschein", sagte Sirius dicht an seinem Ohr. Er drückte Remus noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und hielt ihn dann auf Armaslänge von sich. Remus war froh, dass die einzige neue Narbe, die er davongetragen hatte (die meisten Verletzungen ließen, magisch geheilt, keine zurück) an seiner Schulter und somit außer Sicht war. Natürlich würde Sirius sie trotzdem finden, aber bis mindestens heute Abend hatte er noch Gnadenfrist.

„Hast du's ihm schon erzählt?", fragte Sirius und Remus beschlich plötzlich das Gefühl, etwas Wesentliches nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

„Ich wollte, bevor du seine Aufmerksamkeit so resolut für dich beansprucht hast. Übrigens, ich sag's euch besser gleich, das vor meiner Mutter zu verheimlichen – ist unmöglich."

„Deine Mutter wird nichts dagegen haben", sagte Sirius zuversichtlich. Remus fiel auf, das er nur von Eireen sprach, wobei ihm geschickterweise entging, dass James acuh nur von Eireen gesprochen hatte.

„Was wolltest du mir denn sagen? Meintest du nicht, ich würde entsetzt sein?"

„Oh, ja", sagte James glücklich. „Denn ich – James Hermann Potter – bin…"

_Tusch, Trommelwirbel_, dachte Remus.

„_Schulsprecher_", beendeten Sirius und James gemeinsam den Satz.

„WAS?"

„Ich wusste, du würdest entsetzt sein", frohlockte James.

Remus Gehirn war noch dabei, die Information zu verarbeiten, aber sein Mund machte sich selbstständig.

„Welcher Idiot hat sich _das_ denn ausgedacht?"

„Könnt ihr euch nicht alle mal was Eigenes zum sagen ausdenken?", murrte James. „Also echt."

Remus verstand nicht, was er meinte.

* * *

King's Cross. Hach, was für ein wunderbarer Moment es war, die Barriere zu durchschreiten. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue. Der Übergang von der gnadenlos magielosen Welt ihrer Eltern (und vor allem ihrer Schwester), in die Welt, in die sie gehörte.

„Lily!"

Oh, das war ganz eindeutig Marys Stimme. Mary. Oje, wie sollte sie nur ihre triumphierende Miene ertragen?

„Hey, May!" Lachend fielen sich die beiden Mädchen in die Arme. Mary grinste tatsächlich fast überlegen.

„Darf ich es sagen?"

Lily seufzte. „Wenn es denn sein muss."

„Ok. Also…chrm chrm. _Ich hab's dir ja gesagt!_"

„Nun zufrieden?", fragte Lily. „Dann hast du sicher auch eine Idee, was ich jetzt am Besten tue."

„Ähm, ganz abwegiger Gedanke: Sag beim nächsten Mal ja."

„Mach ich's ihm dann nicht zu leicht? War das nicht, was ihn so interessiert hat?"

„Lily, du willst mich veralbern?"

„Nein." _Ich hab nur wirklich keine Ahnung was ich tun soll._

„Lily, es läuft ganz normal, wie immer, in Ordnung?"

„_Nein!_"

„Ich bitte dich, Ly, du reagierst da über."

„Ich kann das doch noch nicht. May."

„Natürlich kannst du das, Ly, atme."

„Lil?" Die Stimme ihres Vaters unterbrach sie.

„Oh, Dad, da bist du ja. An Mary erinnerst du dich?"

„Natürlich. Hallo Mary."

„Hallo, Mr Evans."

Leicht amüsiert betrachtete Lily, wie die Beiden sich die Hände schüttelten.

„Oh, sie mal, dahinten", sagte Mary plötzlich. Lily drehte sich um – und sofort wieder zurück. Gruppiert um die, ihr inzwischen wohl bekannte, Mrs Potter, standen vier, ihr ebenso wohl bekannte, junge Männer.

„Oh nein."

„Du benimmst dich ausgesprochen unmöglich", murrte Mary und winkte zu der Gruppe herüber.

„_May!_" Lily fuhr herum und sah Sirius zurückwinken und grinsen. Obwohl – der grinste ja immer. Lily lächelte, winkte zurück und ließ sich dann von Mary in Richtung der Rumtreiber ziehen. Sie konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob sie James jetzt ansehen sollte oder nicht.

Dann stand sie vor ihm.

„Na, ihr?", fragte Mary. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?"

James lächelte und Lily spürte, wie sie sich wieder in den selbstbewussten Menschen verwandelte, der sie in James Gegenwart zu sein vermochte, aber sonderbarerweise nur in seiner. Früher hatte sie zu diesen Gelegenheiten ihr ganzes Temperament ausgespielt, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich einfach bestärkt, denn dieses Lächeln galt ihr.

„Schöne Ferien, ja", sagte er.

„Lily", fragte Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde – falls möglich – noch breiter. „Sind wir den Schulsprecherin geworden?"

„Also, wenn du Schulsprecherin geworden bist, ist da was falsch gelaufen", sagte Lily. „Oder ist da was, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Aber, Evans", gluckste James. „Erkenn Moony mal das Mädchen nicht ab."

„Ach, halt doch den Mund", murmelte Remus. „_Schulsprecher_." _Wie bitte?_

„Schulsprecher?", japste Lily. „Du? Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Nope", sagte Peter schlicht.

„Welcher Idiot hat sich das denn-"

„Sag's nicht, McDonald", knurrte James. „Könnt ihr euch nichts Eigenes ausdenken?"

„Also, ich denke, mir entgeht da ein tieferer Sinn", sagte Mary, während die Jungs sich vor Lachen kringelten. „Aber was hast du denn heute mit unseren Nachnamen?"

„Nur zur Sicherheit. Wenn Ly nicht in guter Stimmung ist, tut man nicht gut daran, sie mit Vornamen anzureden."

„Das war mal", sagte Lily, gespielt gnädig. „Wir sind doch Freunde." _Oder mehr._

„Also dann…" Der Zug pfiff. „…denke ich, wir sollten langsam einsteigen", beendete Remus seinen Satz.

Lily wusste nicht was sie dazu brachte und war eigentlich schon bevor sie es tat, davon überzeugt, dass es eine schlechte Entscheidung war. Sie griff nach James Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Der Blick, den er über seine Schulter warf entging ihr nicht.

„Wir müssen ins erste Abteil. Den Vertrauensschülern sagen, was zu tun ist", erklärte sie, lies aber seinen Arm keinesfalls los.

„Stand das in dem Brief? Ich war so sicher, ich hätte den gelesen", hakte James nach.

„Du kannst lesen? Aber, nein, das stand nicht in dem Brief. Nur, normalerweise waren die Schulsprecher vorher Vertrauensschüler und wissen das deshalb."

„Ich hab mir das sicher nicht gewünscht", murmelte James, ohne auf den Kommentar zu seinen Fähigkeiten einzugehen. Über so was erhaben, der junge Potter. Natürlich…

Lily musste es zugeben: Er war es nicht, der sich verändert hatte. Er war immer noch derselbe arrogante Mistkerl, der er immer gewesen war. Derselbe Tu-nicht-gut und derselbe beste Freund der Welt.

Früher hatten sie einige dieser Eigenschaften dazu getrieben ihn zu verabscheuen, jetzt liebte sie ihn trotzdem, oder…deshalb? Ein Glück, das niemand ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, das wäre ihr dann doch peinlich.

„Na ja, im Grunde musst du nicht viel machen", sagte sie. „Die Vertrauensschüler machen alles, du musst nur die Aufgaben koordinieren."

„Wir müssen die Fünftklässler herumscheuchen?"

„Das ist schwieriger als es sich anhört, glaub mir", sagte sie, dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein. „Und, obwohl du das sowieso nicht machst, sollten wir ein Auge auf die Einhaltung der Regeln haben."

Ohne richtigen Grund begann sie zu lachen. Sie bemerkte verschwommen, dass der Zug anlief und wahrscheinlich ihr Vater und seine Mutter darauf warteten, dass sie ein letztes Mal winkten, aber sie standen einfach nur im Gang vorm Vertrauensschülerabteil – und lachten. Und wer könnte in einem solchen Moment James Potter nicht lieben?

Schließlich rissen sie sich zusammen und gingen, immer noch grinsend, hinein.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Überlass, um Himmels Willen, mir das Reden, ja?"

„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen."

„Besser nicht."

„Schon klar."

Er sagte tatsächlich keinen Mucks während sie sprach. Er unterbrach sie auch nicht auf andere Weise. Sie konnte nur die ganze Zeit seinen Blick im Nacken spüren.

* * *

Sie war so schön. Ihr Haar. Ihr rotes Haar. Und zwar wirklich rot, nicht so orange, wie die meisten ‚Rothaarigen' es hatten. Wer einmal Lilys fuchsrotes Haar gesehen hatte, würde diese Leute nie so bezeichnen. Aber es war ja nicht nur rot, es leuchtete golden, wenn die Sonne schien…so wie jetzt…Und ihre Augen, oh Merlin, ihre Augen! Sterne. Oder Edelsteine? Smaragde? Nein. Eher die grünen Tiefen des Meeres, auf denen die Sonne sich bricht…

Ein Glück konnte hier niemand Gedanken lesen. Alle mussten sehen, wie er sie anstarrte! Er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, worüber sie gesprochen hatte, wobei, ihre Stimme, ja, der hatte er gelauscht. Unbeschreiblich schön…

„James?" Ein Fingerschnipsen direkt vor seinem Gesicht.

„Huh?"

„Es ist vorbei." Lily lachte. „Ich dachte, wir gehen zu den Anderen."

Hinter ihr waren einpaar der Knirpse stehen geblieben und sahen interessiert zu ihnen herüber.

„Was ist, habt ihr kein eigenes Leben?", rief James ihnen zu. „Komm, gehen wir", murmelte er Lily zu.

Mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, stellte er fest, dass das Ganze etwa eine Stunde gedauert hatte. Eine Stunde? Nun, vermutlich wäre ihm das alles länger vorgekommen, wenn er zugehört hätte.

Als sie schließlich das Abteil ihrer Freunde gefunden hatten warf Sirius ihnen ein ziemlich eindeutiges Grinsen zu.

„Ihr wart ja ganz schön lange weg." James spürte, wie Lily neben ihm rot wurde.

„Joa", meinte er beiläufig und lies sich auf den Sitz neben Peter fallen. „War schön."

Lily, ihr Gesicht war inzwischen so rot, wie ihr Haar, setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Ihr Blick war tödlich.

„Na, ihr habt ja auch Spaß", bemerkte er an seinen besten Freund gewandt. „Ich hab schließlich hier niemanden auf dem Schoß."

Remus grinste ihn von dort aus an. „Ja, aber du hättest gern."

„Außerdem", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Machen wir ja ganz offensichtlich nichts, wofür wir allein sein müssen."

„Also schön, jetzt habt ihr euch genug über uns lustig gemacht", maulte Lily, während Mary und Peter sich vor Lachen rollten.

„Leugnen ist zwecklos", grinste James.

„Mach's nicht noch schlimmer", sagte Lily. Mary sah aus, als würde sie keine Luft mehr bekommen. „Du bist sooo eine gute Freundin."

„Ich weiß, Ly. Ich brauch keinen Ego-Pusher."

„Schön, dass ihr euch alle so toll amüsiert." Lily hatte Mühe, das allgemeine Gelächter zu übertönen.

„Ja, find ich auch", gab Mary höflich zurück.

Irgendwann, ein paar Stunden später, kam James der Gedanke, dass er dieses Jahr seine letzte Chance hatte. Warum also Zeit verschwenden?

„Also, Lils, wie ist es? Willst du echt zulassen, das ich meine Schulzeit ohne ein einziges Date beende?"

„Weißt du, Krone?" Eins wusste er, nämlich dass sie den Spitznamen mit Absicht verwendete, vielleicht glaubte sie, es täte dann weniger weh. Natürlich. Vorsichtshalber fuhr er schon mal den Schutzwall hoch. „Wenn du es zustande bringst mich noch einmal so zu Fragen, wie am Anfang, so dass ich glaube, du meinst es ernst und du willst das wirklich, dann würde ich wieder anfangen darüber nachzudenken. Und vielleicht würde ich jetzt, wo ich dich besser kenne zu einem anderen Ergebnis kommen."

James starrte sie an. Alle starrten sie an. Während die Bedeutung ihrer Worte langsam in sein Hirn sickerte und von dort aus zu einem Grinsen auf sein Gesicht tröpfelte, hörte er Marys – eine andere Bezeichnung gab es einfach nicht – Triumphschrei.

Es war kein Ja. Aber fast.

_Mein Gott, ich hab das Gefühl, das reicht schon als Happyend, nicht? Aber nein, es kommen noch Handlungsfäden dazu, direkt im nächsten Kapitel zum Beispiel…Also, nicht zu leichtfertig abschreiben. Es wird kitschig, ja, aber nicht nur._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallöle. Ungewöhnliche Protagonistin diesmal am Anfang. Und falls die echte Melissa das je liest, möge sie mir verzeihen, dass ich ihren Namen für eine eher unsympathische Person missbraucht habe. Und **nein**, Mary sieht nicht aus wie ich. Meine Haare und Augen sind braun!  
_

_Danke an die Reviewer: Attachment: Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Danke auch für das Lob an den anderen Storys und das Update war doch schenll genug, oder?_

_Und Mrs-Liliana-Potter : Ein Glück, du bist nicht schreiend davongelaufen. *Pfu* Der Kitsch, ja, der kommt wohl jetzt doch noch nicht, ich hab festgestellt, dass jetzt erst mal Story sein muss ;) Aber keine Sorge, ohne geht nicht._

_Danke auch an die Favorisierer.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Kapitel 2: Alte und neue Traditionen –

Es war jedes Jahr dieselbe Prozedur. _Ein_ Lehrer hatte die Aufgabe die Stundenpläne zu verteilen und dadurch wurde sehr viel Zeit vergeudet. Man hätte ja nicht alle Hauslehrer damit beauftragen können, das wäre ja zuviel verlangt. Wahrscheinlich wollte die alte Schreckschraube sich das Privileg nicht aus der Hand nehmen lassen. Aber dachte irgendjemand an Bellatrix und ihre Hausgenossen? Mussten sie es denn so dermaßen _raushängen lassen_, dass ihnen Slytherin so was von egal war? Und könnten die Lehrer nicht wenigstens akzeptieren, wenn man sagte: „Verzeihung, ich wurde bei der Stundenplanverteilung aufgehalten, Professor McGonagoll kann das bestätigen." Sie prüften es nicht nach. Das taten sie nie. Sie zogen Punkte ab. Und heute würde es genauso sein.

Bella saß mit ihren Jahrgangsgenossen zusammen. Mehr oder weniger gezwungenermaßen. Jonas Avery, Ivan Mulciber, Rodolphus Lestrange und Gregor Parkinson. Die gingen schon in Ordnung. Melissa Emrose und Cindy Spring (der Name war ein Witz, ehrlich – Cindy erinnerte an eine Leiche, was gar nicht böse gemeint war, im Gegenteil, sei war auf ihre dunkle Art sehr schön), ihre beiden Mitbewohnerinnen – na ja, Bella hatte immer viel mit den oberen Jahrgängen zu Tun gehabt, deshalb kannte sie die Mädchen kaum. Allerdings hatte sich nun herausgestellt, dass sie sehr ähnliche Interessen hatten. Oh ja, und Severus Snape gab es auch noch. Bella konnte ihn noch nie leiden – niemand tat das. Er saß neben Ivan auf der Bank und hörte zu, aber niemand interessierte das wirklich. Wäre er nicht einer von _ihnen_ würden sie ihn nie dulden. Ja, manche Schüler hatten ihr Mal schon empfangen, unter anderem auch Bella, und manche hatten es für später fest in Planung…Aber darum ging es ja gar nicht.

Ein kleines Getöse am Eingang der Halle sorgte für Auffuhr. Alle drehten sich um, obwohl sie schon wussten, was los war.

Die hochwohlgeborenen Gryffindors hatten den Raum betreten – _Oh, Gott, brecht in Jubel aus!_

Bella sah zu ihrem kleinen Cousin hinüber, der nur ein paar Plätze weiter saß. Aber Regulus betrachtete sein Frühstück und nahm keine Notiz von seinem missratenen Bruder. Sirius – nicht würdig, den Namen Black zu tragen. Bella knirschte mit den Zähnen. Aber wo war sein Kompagnon? Sirius rangelte mit Lupin und Pettigrew – beide waren keiner Überlegung wert. Oh, da. Potter – Perfect Potter oder nein, den Titel hatte ja ihr Cousin (wie furchtbar sich das Wort im Bezug auf ihn anfühlte) inne – und diese beiden Schlammblüterinnen, Lily Evans und Mary McDonald. Bella konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Sie fragte sich, wie man das überhaupt konnte – nicht nur ihres Blutsstatus wegen, es war ihr ganzes Auftreten, ihre ganze Art.

McDonald war eine Barbie – blonde Locken, wirklich Locken, nicht nur der Ausdruck, blaue Augen (Zitat: faszinierend, mit so braunen Flecken drin, hab ich noch nie gesehen…), aber leider nicht mal dumm. Eigentlich wunderte es sie nicht, immerhin war sie mit Narzissa aufgewachsen. Das Selbstbewusstsein eines jeden Mädchens litt unter ihr, selbst wenn man sie mochte oder, wie Bella, wusste, dass man selbst auch nicht schlecht aussah.

Evans dagegen war nichts Besonderes. Es war Bella ein Rätsel, wieso sich jemand wie Potter – obwohl es schmerzte, dass zuzugeben, er war eben quasi die Highsociety der Schule – sie so partout wollte. Ein Junge, ein Jahrgang über ihnen, hatte mal Interesse an ihr gezeigt, sie aber betrogen – wie hatte Bella die Demütigung genossen – also, warum suchte er sich nicht jemanden der mit ihm in einer Liga spielte? Irgendjemanden, der genauso hochintelligent war, wie er? Oder besonders gut aussah? (_A/N: Soll nicht heißen, dass Lily schlecht aussähe_) Oder wenigstens reinblütig war? Nein, den Hauptgewinn – Sirius war als solcher nicht zu bezeichnen, man konnte ihn ja nicht halten – bekam jemand wie _Evans_! Die Welt war ungerecht.

Bellas finstere Gedankengänge wurden von der Morgenpost unterbrochen. Ein Brief von ihren Eltern war dabei. Bella schlitzte den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen.

**Bellatrix, liebe Tochter,**

**Dein Vater und ich freuen uns, dir mitteilen zu können, dass die Eltern eines jungen Mannes mit uns übereinstimmen, dass ihr beiden den Bund der Ehe eingehen solltet.**

**Das heißt, du und Rodolphus Lestrange werdet nach Beendigung der Schule vermählt werden. In Freude,**

**deine Mutter.**

Bella starrte die Zeilen an, ihre Gedanken rasten. Heiraten? Rodolphus? Aber – Zwangsheirat. Das war das Wort, nicht? Oh, Gott.

Beide ihre Schwestern hatten aus Liebe geheiratet. Narzissa hatte Glück gehabt und sich einen Reinblüter ausgesucht (einen reichen Reinblüter), aber Andromeda?

Wie lange hatte sie schon nicht mehr an ihre Schwester gedacht? Erinnerungen stürmten auf einmal auf sie ein. Erinnerungen aus der Zeit, in der Andromeda noch Meda war und sie liebevoll Bella und Zissy nannte und nicht kalt Schwester.

_Bella ist drei. Zissy ist sieben und Meda dreizehn. Gerade hat sie ihren neuesten Brief bekommen, aber sie schläft noch und Zissy soll sie wecken. Bella läuft ihrer Schwester natürlich nach._

„_Meeeedaaa!", brüllt Zissy schon von weitem. „Du sollst auuuufsteeehn!" Sie reißt die Tür auf und der Kopf der Ältesten taucht gerade aus den Kissen auf._

„_Meda!", quietscht Bella fröhlich. „Meda, Eule."_

„_Eule?" Meda hebt Bella hoch und sieht Zissy fragend an. „Von wem?"_

„_Hogwarts", sagt Zissy, fast ein bisschen stolz, dass sie das weiß._

„_So? Warum sind wir dann noch hier?"_

So war Andromeda immer gewesen. Wenn sie weg war, war da nur Zissy gewesen und in dieser Zeit war Bella noch so klein, dass sie ihrer Schwester ein Klotz am Bein gewesen war. Nicht so die Älteste. Andromeda hatte sich immer gern um die Kleine gekümmert…wie eine zweite Mutter, nicht Schwester. Bella musste bei der nächsten Erinnerung traurig lächeln.

_Sie ist sieben. Zissy und Meda fahren heute beide nach Hogwarts und obwohl es sonst immer schön ist, am Bahnsteig zu sein, kann sich Bella nicht richtig freuen. Meda merkt es offensichtlich._

„_He, Bella, was guckst du denn so traurig?", fragt sie und kniet sich hin, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können._

„_Kann ich nicht mitkommen, Meda? Bitte?"_

„_Du bist noch zu jung, Süße, aber es dauert doch nicht mehr lange."_

„_Vier Jahre", mault Bella anklagend und kann nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen kommen. „Und dann bin ich immer ganz alleine."_

_Meda lacht leise und wischt Bellas Tränen ab. „Wir sind Weihnachten wieder da. Und du kannst ja zur Not auch noch mit Sirius und Regulus spielen, oder?"_

„_Reg ist noch so klein. Und Sirius ist ein Idiot."_

„_Sag so was nicht. Ich mag die Beiden und sie sind sehr viel kleiner als ich. Komm sei nicht traurig, das würde Zissy auch traurig machen und siehst du nicht, wie sie sich freut?"_

_Und Bella nickt tapfer, weil sie ihren Schwestern nie wehtun würde. „Ihr schreibt mir? Beide?"_

„_Sicher. Wenn irgendwas ist, kannst du mir auch immer schreiben. Wir drei lassen uns doch nicht trennen. Und ich pass auch auf Zissy auf. Sie wird sicher zu mir nach Slytherin kommen."_

„_Gut. Ich werd dich vermissen, Meda."_

„_Ich dich auch, Bella. Ich dich auch."_

_Die Weihnachtsferien danach haben die Beiden viel zu erzählen. Bella lauscht gebannt ihren Geschichten, wie sie sich ein wenig über Dumbledore zanken und wie es wäre zu Slughorns Lieblingen zu gehören. Dann erzählt Meda zum ersten Mal von Ted. Und wie toll er ist. Und wie süß. Und wie toll es ist, wenn man jemanden wirklich, richtig liebt. Jetzt wundert sich Bella noch nicht, dass sie von der Familie Tonks noch nie was gehört hat oder dass Meda so betont er sei in Ravenclaw und richtig klug._

Bellas Gedanken wurden wieder düster. Ted Tonks hatte ihr Leben zerstört. Wahrscheinlich deshalb das hier. Keine lange Beziehung zu jemandem wie Lucius und schon musste Vorsorge getroffen werden. Aber er hatte ihr auch eine Schwester weggenommen und das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen.

_Bella ist zehn, Zissy ist in den Sommerferien und wird nur noch ein Jahr machen müssen, dann kommt Bella auch endlich auf die Schule. Meda ist zu Besuch und redet mit ihren Eltern, nachdem sie die Beiden kurz begrüßt hat. „Wir haben später noch Zeit." Jetzt lauschen die zwei an der Küchentür._

„_Mum, Dad." Das ist Medas Stimme. „Ich werde Ted heiraten."_

_Bella und Zissy strahlen sich stumm an. Meda ist sehr verliebt, dass wissen sie._

_Nach einem Moment Stille spricht ihr Vater. „Nein."_

_Bestürzung ergreift von Bella Besitz. Wenn Meda ihn gut findet, wie können ihre Eltern dann dagegen stimmen?_

„_Ich habe nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten." Jetzt ist Medas Stimme kalt. So kalt hat Bella sie noch nie reden gehört._

„_Meine Tochter wird keinen von denen heiraten!", donnert ihr Vater. Zissy nimmt Bellas Hand. Wenn ihr Vater so wird ist das kein gutes Zeichen._

„_Dann verstoße mich", schreit Meda._

„_Genau das werden wir tun", sagt ihre Mutter. „Wenn du ihn tatsächlich heiratest, wirst du nie mehr als Tochter des Hauses Black anerkannt werden."_

„_Schön", schreit Meda und reißt die Tür auf. Völlig verstört sieht Bella, dass sie weint._

„_Meda?"_

„_Meda, was ist falsch an Ted?", haucht Zissy, obwohl sie beide tief drin wissen, was falsch an Ted ist._

„_Ted ist Muggelgeboren", flüstert Meda._

„_Was?", faucht Zissy. Bella bringt kein Wort heraus._

„_Ich kann nichts für mein Herz", sagt Meda. „Wenn ihr mich braucht, schreibt mir. Wenn ihr mich verachtet, wie unsere Eltern, ich bitte euch, lasst uns in Frieden."_

_Alle drei weinen, als Meda geht und zu Andromeda wird und das einzige Mal in ihrem Leben nimmt Zissy Bella in den Arm. Meda – Andromeda – hatte das immer getan, aber die ist nicht mehr da._

Elf Monate später war das Kind gekommen. Nymphadora. Ganz eindeutig hatte ihre Schwester den Namen ausgesucht. Bellas Familie hatte kurz darauf noch ein Mitglied verloren, was sie angesichts der Umstände sehr hart traf, obwohl sie Sirius nie gemocht hatte. Und Andromeda war nicht mehr da gewesen, um sie zu trösten.

„Bella?" Rodolphus Stimme riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. Er sieht sie von Gegenüber unsicher an. „Hast du auch so was bekommen?"

Er zeigt ihr einen Brief seiner Eltern. Der Wortlaut ist fast identisch.

„Ja", sagte Bella. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Haben wir eine Wahl? Das ist Tradition, schon vergessen? So viele Ehen werden arrangiert…"

„Du meinst, so viele Leute werden zwangsverheiratet", korrigierte sie kalt.

„Lass uns das Beste draus machen, ok?" Rodolphus sah langsam verzweifelt aus. „Wir sind doch Freunde. Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Wir wissen beide, dass wir uns nicht lieben und wir müssen das auch nie tun. Es gibt in beiden Familien genug Andere die Erben zeugen können, muss doch niemand wissen, dass wir das mit Absicht machen."

Hörte sich gut an. Von beiden Seiten ungewollt und auch so gehandhabt. „Du weißt aber, dass Ehen vollzogen werden müssen?"

„Wenn du darauf bestehst…"

„Ich bin nicht wild darauf, mit dir – egal, ich meine, ich will das richtig machen, ja? Ein Mal wird uns nicht umbringen und als Zweckheirat – oder, als Nicht-Liebesheirat dürfte es dir ja auch nichts machen, wenn wir uns das beide woanders suchen."

„Hört sich gut an. Hör mal, Bella, ich bin dein bester Freund – wie schlimm kann das schon werden?"

„Also hab ich das richtig verstanden?", unterbrach Cindy sie. „Du wirst Mrs Lestrange?"

Mrs Lestrange…aber Rodolphus hatte recht, es hätte sie schlimmer treffen können. „Ja."

„Und-"

„Cindy, besprechen wir das wenn wir unter uns sind, ja? Nicht beim Frühstück."

Cindy nickte verständnisvoll. „Ok."

Jonas rettete sie. „Hey, wie wär's, wollen wir die Botschaft des Dunklen Lords mal unters Volk bringen?"

„Gute Idee", sagte Ivan. „Und was hast du vor?"

„Noch nichts konkretes", sagte Jonas wage. Oh, da kamen Bella aber doch ganz schön konkrete Ideen…

* * *

James war nervös. Man sah es schon von weitem. Ok, wirklich weit weg war Remus ja nicht. Nur auf der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals.

„Krone, falls sie nein sagt, was muss ich tun, damit's dir besser geht?", fragte Sirius, dessen Kopf in Remus Schoß lag.

„Mich umbringen", sagte James, der leicht panisch aussah.

„Sie wird nicht nein sagen", meldete sich Remus zu Wort und begann geistsabwesend Sirius Nacken zu kraulen.

„Moony, das ist ja echt nett, das du das sagst, aber…"

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!", befahl Remus, der sich selbst damit überraschte. „Offenbar hast du _ihr_ nämlich nicht zugehört, gestern im Zug."

„Ich-"

„Lass mich ausreden! Bist du schon so auf eine Abfuhr programmiert, dass du die offensichtlichsten Anzeichen nicht bemerkst? Ist dir denn nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie sich mit der Verzögerung nur interessant machen wollte? Von eurem Image ganz zu schweigen. Du solltest Luftsprünge machen und stattdessen sitzt du hier rum, wie ein Häufchen Elend namens James!"

James öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Schließlich sagte er: „Im Ernst jetzt?"

„Natürlich, ‚im Ernst jetzt', verdammt!" Langsam fragte er sich, wie ein Mensch so dermaßen auf der Leitung stehen konnte.

„Nicht aufregen, Rem", meldete sich Sirius noch mal. „Aber im Ernst jetzt, Jamie, das war klar wie Kloßbrühe, also wenn man auch nur etwas von Mädchen versteht…"

„Du solltest wissen worauf sich meine Erfahrungen belaufen", schnappte James. „Und nenn mich nicht Jamie!"

„Hätätä", murmelte Sirius. „Lass mich doch."

„Darum geht's jetzt doch gar nicht", sagte Remus. „Es geht darum, dass du jetzt da runter gehst und charmant bist und sie ganz höflich um eine Verabredung bittest."

„Sag irgendwas Nettes. Komplimente", meinte Sirius. „Und Blumen. Blumen mögen sie alle."

„Oder Schokolade", fügte Remus an und hoffte, er würde nicht zu sehr mit dem Zaunfahl winken. Sirius grinste ihn an.

„Krone, atmen", warf Peter ein. Er beteiligte sich nicht an den Ratschlägen, was Remus für eine weise Entscheidung hielt, da Peter noch nie ein richtiges Date gehabt hatte und auch nicht beizusteuern wusste, was er von Jungs erwarten würde (Es war ja nicht so, dass Remus schon mal ein Mädchen getroffen hätte. Er war seit Ewigkeiten in Sirius verliebt gewesen, bevor dieser letztes Jahr begonnen hatte, diese Gefühle zu erwidern. Und eigentlich war es nur James zu verdanken, dass es letztendlich gefunkt hatte…).

„Meint ihr, ich könnte trotzdem mit ihr nach Hogsmeade? Durch einen Geheimgang oder so?"

„Nicht zu empfehlen", meinte Sirius. „Es hat das ganze Jahr immer wieder Übergriffe in Hogsmeade gegeben. In den ersten sind wir sogar reingerasselt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Lebhaft."

Auch Remus erinnerte sich. Im Keller des Honigtopfes war er etwa ein Jahr zuvor mit drei Todessern zusammengetroffen. Mithilfe seiner Freunde und der Besitzerin Rose war er wieder herausgekommen. Oder genauer gesagt, hatten Lily und Mary ihnen schließlich Lehrer nachgeschickt. Sirius war schwer verletzt gewesen, aber sie hatten alle überlebt.

Dadurch konnten sich die meisten Ladenbesitzer allerdings auf die Übergriffe vorbereiten, sodass die Todesser um Ostern herum aufgegeben hatten. Von James wussten sie allerdings, dass der Orden sich sorgte, die Kinder der Todesser würden zum Rekutrieren eingesetzt (Er hatte – oh, Wunder – seine Eltern belauscht).

„Ihr könnt doch später an den offiziellen Wochenenden gehen", sagte Remus. „So unwahrscheinlich ein weiterer Angriff ist, willst du sie wirklich in Regelbrüche reinziehen?"

„Guter Punkt", lachte James. „Du bist dir sicher?"

„Ja, doch. Wir gehen jetzt runter, du machst es und dann feiern wir. Wer geht mit mir in die Küche?"

„Ich", rief Sirius.

„Also gut", willigte James ein. „Aber nur damit ihr zwei allein in die Keller…Ah!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er die Treppe hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Sirius.

Remus grinste und folgte ihnen zusammen mit Peter.

„Ok, ok. Ich nehm's zurück. Ich nehme alles zurück", japste James, der an der Wand neben der Treppe stand und die Arme erhoben hatte. „Moony, sag ihm er soll aufhören."

Remus Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Wieso?"

„Weil, äh…och Mensch, ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Jedenfalls nichts Gelogenes."

„Ihr müsst zugeben, dass er da recht hat", sagte Peter.

„Jaa", grinste Sirius. „Aber es macht so einen Spaß zu sehen, wie er überlegt, was ich ihm antue."

James Blick warf mit Messern.

„Krone, nicht das Ziel aus den Augen verlieren", sagte Remus und deutete auf Lily, die in einem Sessel saß.

„Ja – Ziel – genau. Tatze, ich will nicht." Völlig hilflos lies er den Kopf hängen und sah Sirius verzweifelt an. Mit einem kleinen Stich bemerkte Remus, wie sich Sirius auf James fixierte. Auf James, für den er alles tun würde. _Du weißt, dass das unglaublich albern ist?_

„Seit wann willst du nicht?", fragte er, gespielt belustigt und legte die Hände auf James Schultern.

„Seit ich wieder ernsthaft erwarte, dass sie Ja sagt."

„Krone", meldete sich Peter jetzt zu Wort. „Sei ein verdammter Gryffindor und lass dein Glück nicht einfach vorbeiziehen!"

James sah erstaunt aus. Klar. Sie hatten ja recht.

„Ok", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Einatmen, ausatmen. Ich schaff das."

„Ganz die richtige Einstellung", meinte Sirius. „Los, schnapp dir den Schnatz."

James atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg.

Gerade als er bei Lily stand kam Mary in den Raum. Sie ging auf die verbliebenen Rumtreiber zu.

„Was ich denke?", fragte sie grinsend und sah zu James und Lily herüber.

„Sch", machte Remus. „Ich will zuhören."

Mary nickte und tatsächlich waren sie nicht die einzigen, die zu den Beiden herüber sahen. Es war mucksmäuschenstill.

* * *

James hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie groß der Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er machte zunächst nur wackelige Schritte auf Lily zu, doch mit jedem kehrte sein altes Selbstbewusstsein zurück. Wahrscheinlich war das Teil seines Selbsterhaltungstriebs, denn jetzt konnte _er_ nicht mehr zurück.

„Hi, Lily", sagte er. Fast schlagartig hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Zu seiner Erleichterung lächelte Lily. „Hi, James."

Interessiertes Geflüster, über diese neusten Entwicklungen in Hogwarts bekanntester Romanze, machte die Runde. Dabei war noch gar nichts passiert.

„Du siehst gut aus heute", meinte er nervös. Heute? Wie kam er darauf? „Ich meine, du siehst natürlich immer gut aus", korrigierte er sich hastig. Hinter ihm lachen ein paar Leute leise. Er hätte sie am liebsten angebrüllt.

„Danke", sagte Lily. „Lieb, dass du dass sagst." Das Geflüster wurde sehr ungläubig. James Herz machte einen Salto.

„Du – also, du weißt, was ich jetzt fragen will."

„Warum tust du's dann nicht?" Die Stimmen rings um überschlugen sich.

„Weil ich Angst habe, du schreist mich wieder an", sagte James kleinlaut. Es war halb eine Lüge, aber vielleicht gefiel es ihr ja.

Lily lachte. „Ich verspreche, ich schreie dich nicht an."

James grinste und holte tief Luft. „Also, dann. Würdest du, als hübschestes Mädchen hier im Raum, nächsten Samstag mit mir ausgehen? Würdest du mir eine einzige Chance geben? Eine Erste und Letzte?"

Lily schien zu überlegen und in der Stille hatte James das Gefühl alle Anwesenden würden mit ihm die Luft anhalten.

Sie öffnete den Mund, mit einer Miene als hätte sie ihm eine Menge zu sagen, aber schließlich sagte sie nur: „Ja."

Unbewusst nahm James wahr, dass alle Anwesenden gleichzeitig nach Luft schnappten und in überdimensionaler Lautstärke zu reden begannen, dass Mary einen noch lauteren Triumphschrei ausstieß, als im Zug und allen die in ihrer Reichweite war um den Hals fiel, bevor sie loslief, um dasselbe bei ihm zu tun, wie ihm seine Freunde, nachdem er ein „Danke" gestottert und zu ihnen herübergestolpert war, ihm auf die Schultern klopften. Bewusst sah er nur immer wieder Lilys Lächeln und hörte sie Ja sagen.

_Puh! Nun erstmal, ich kann Bella eigentlich nicht leiden, aber als ich mich so in sie hineinversetzt habe, tat sie mir arg leid. Dann, wer wissen will was da vor einem Jahr im Honigtopf passiert ist und was James glorreiches getan hat, wobei er versehendlich seine besten Freunde verkuppelte (falls er es nicht schon weiß), der lese _Sternschnuppen_. Wer das Getuschel über die Beiden am Ende übertrieben findet, dass ist ein Geschichte, die seit über vier Jahren abgeht und außerdem einen Typen beinhaltet den jeder kennt, da ist Neugier doch nachvollziehbar, oder?_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, ich hab eine Warnung/ein Versprechen, nämlich wird ab jetzt etwas mehr auf unser Slash-Pärchen eingegangen, weil es zwar eine Lily/James Story ist, aber das ja nicht heißt, dass man den ganzen Rest außen vor lassen muss, es ist ja auch Teil einer Timeline. Es wird im Allgemeinen ziemlich rumtreiberisch._

_Attachment: Danke, danke , danke. Dieses Verständnis von Bella war mir an der Stelle einfach wichtig. So, Date ist erst im nächsten Kapitel. Sollte erst anders, war aber logischer so.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Kapitel 3: Alles, wie immer –

„Ich hasse mein Leben", fluchte Mary, als sie, völlig durchgeweicht und schlammbespritzt, in die große Halle kam.

„Wem sagst du das", knurrte Lily neben ihr und wrang sich die Haare aus.

„Ach, kommt schon", murmelte James, der sich pausenlos durch die Haare fuhr, wohl um sie zu trocknen. „Es war nur der Weg. Ich hab heute Abend Training, bei dem Wetter…"

„Ich wette, die Mannschaft ist dir dankbar, wenn du es absagst", sagte Sirius und schüttelte sich, wie ein nasser Hund.

„Iih", machten Lily und Mary gleichzeitig und lehnten sich zurück, um den umherfliegenden Wassertröpfchen zu entgehen.

„Stellt euch nicht so an, viel nasser könnt ihr doch eh nicht mehr werden", sagte Peter grinsend.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, schnellstmöglich wieder zu trocknen", knurrte Mary.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, kein Grund zur Sorge", sagte James, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und trocknete erst Lily, dann Mary und schließlich sich selbst.

„Sehr gentleman", sagte Lily dankbar.

„Nicht gentleman genug, um an seine Freunde zu denken", maulte Sirius. Peter seinerseits hatte bereits die Formel geflüstert, während James noch Lily getrocknet hatte und stand schon warm und trocken, wie sie selbst, neben Mary.

„_Du_ kannst das ja wohl!", gab James unbeeindruckt zurück. „Das ist doch Vor-ZAG-Niveau."

Sirius, ebenfalls gentleman, richtete seinen Zauberstab jedoch zuerst auf Remus, der noch in seiner Tasche kramte.

„Ich hätte das schon selbst hingekriegt", murmelte der, aber Mary sah, wie sehr er sich freute.

„Du sahst aus, als wäre dir kalt", meinte Sirius achselzuckend.

Mary grinste. Noch immer war sie erleichtert, festzustellen, dass ihr das Geplänkel der Beiden nichts machte.

„Was gibt's zu essen?", fragte Sirius jetzt.

„Sieht nach Nudelsuppe aus", antwortete Peter.

„Ich _hasse_ mein Leben", stöhnte Mary über das Knurren ihres Magens hinweg.

„Du magst doch Nudelsuppe", sagte Lily irritiert.

„Aber Nudelsuppe wärmt nicht durch", seufzte Mary. Lily warf ihr einen komischen Blick zu.

Schweigend tat sie sich Suppe auf, bis der Teller fast überlief und zuckte zusammen, als Peter neben ihr „Zzzzt" machte.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie verwirrt. Nur, falls das ganze irgendein dummes Signal, für irgendeinen dummen Streich war. War es nicht.

„Sieh dir James an", flüsterte er. James fuhr sich gerade durch die Haare. „Er tut das total routiniert. Ich weiß inzwischen immer vorher, wenn er es macht."

„Echt jetzt?" Mary wusste, dass der stille Rumtreiber ein guter Beobachter war – aber _so_ gut?

Peter nickte.

„Beweis es!"

Nochmaliges Nicken. Der Junge sprach wirklich nicht viel. Er tat auch nicht viel. Nur, wenn er mit seinen Freunden allein war, kam plötzlich Leben in ihn.

Mary fokussierte James. Schließlich machte es an ihrer Seite wieder „Zzzzt" – genau als James seinen Arm hob. Fasziniert beobachtete Mary, wie er seine Haare zerzauste, als sähe sie es zum ersten, statt zum Nten Mal.

„Oh man. Haben sie nicht letztens noch gefragt, warum du zu den Coolsten hier gehörst? Merlin, ich weiß, wieso." ‚Sie' waren die Slytherins, natürlich. Die einzigen, die den Rumtreibern keinen Respekt zollten – zumindest offiziell nicht. Aber mindestens jeder Zweite von ihnen wünschte sich heimlich zu ihnen zu gehören. Die ganze Schule wünschte sich das.

Peter war rot geworden. „War doch nur ein Scherz."

„Machst du Witze? Du bist der geborene Spion."

„Hör auf, May. Und – ja, ich mache Witze."

Mary lachte.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Sirius durch einen Mund voll Suppe. Er schaffte es sogar noch, dabei würdevoll auszusehen. Ok, so würdevoll, wie möglich.

„Nichts. Krone", sagte May.

„Also, normalerweise weiß ich, wenn ich lustig bin", sagte James beleidigt.

„Vielleicht ist dir der Witzbold einfach zu eigen geworden?", schlug Lily vor. „Würmchen, gibst du mir mal die Suppenschüssel?"

„Hört auf mich so zu nennen", stöhnte er, während er die Schüssel weiterreichte. Er hasste es, wenn Lily und Mary das taten – aber die Beiden liebten es, das zu tun.

„Dazu kriegst du sie nie", sagte James. „Spitznamen sind ein Fluch, sag ich dir – nimm Jamie." An dieser Stelle versuchten sowohl Remus und Peter, als auch Hauptschuldiger Sirius unschuldig zu schauen. „Seit sieben verfluchten Jahren sag ich euch, ihr sollt damit aufhören!"

„Ich höre an dem Tag mit Jamie auf, wenn du aufhörst, mich Mädchen zu nennen", machte Remus seinen Standpunkt deutlich.

„Nee, dann mach lieber weiter", sagte James, mit bösem Grinsen. „Mädchen."

Remus stöhnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was an Mädchen so furchtbar sein soll", sagte Mary nachdrücklich, bevor sie in das Gelächter mit einfiel. Remus Miene war zum schießen.

„Mach dir nichts draus", meinte James. „Wie ich schon sagte: Spitznamen sind ein Fluch!"

„Weiß jemand, wann das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ist?", fragte Sirius. „Ich muss nach meinem Motorrad sehen." Ach ja, das Motorrad. Superding. Es konnte fliegen. Mary hatte es nicht leicht gehabt, über den Typen hinwegzukommen.

„Du musst dir einen Helm kaufen", sagte Remus. Die anderen Jungen kicherten. Offenbar wurde diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal geführt.

„Moony", sagte Sirius, als wäre Remus sehr schwer von Begriff. „Womit soll ich denn bitte in der Luft zusammenstoßen?"

„Mir ging es mehr darum, was passiert, wenn du mal fällst."

Sirius beugte sich nach vorn und sah Remus an. Mary wusste, welcher Blick das war. Jedes Mädchen kannte diesen Blick, außer Lily vielleicht, denn Lily gehörte James.

„Es ist ganz unglaublich schön, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst", sagte er. „Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass mir bei so einem Sturz ein Helm noch hilft?"

Mary war sich fast sicher, dass Remus noch ein paar Argumente auf Lager hatte, aber irgendwie war die Diskussion damit beendet.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Lily.

„Verteidigung. Wuhu." Sirius war viel zu enthusiastisch, wahrscheinlich war er froh über den Themenwechsel.

Es gab – wie zu erwarten – schon wieder einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieser hier war sehr stämmig und braun, mit dunklen Haaren und Augen. Er stellte sich ihnen als Professor Rotter vor.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne die Anwesenheit überprüfen und versuchen, mir auch gleich eure Namen zu merken. Sehr groß scheint die Klasse ja nicht zu sein. Black, Bellatrix."

In der Mitte erhob sich Sirius Cousine. Mary konnte sie nicht ausstehen und sie glaubte, das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Black, Sirius. Erlauben Sie die Frage, sind Sie verwandt?"

„Nur im Blut", sagte Sirius und setzte sich wieder.

Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Lily, Patrica Kellings, Remus, Mary selbst, James, Michael Perks, Peter, Snape und Emmeline Vance später war Rotter mit der Klasse durch.

„Also, dann müsste mir jemand sagen, wie weit sie waren, bevor ich kam. Hier steht, dass sie mit den dunkelsten Kreaturen durch sind, ist dass korrekt? Mr Lupin?"

Remus antwortete mit leiser, aber durchdringender Stimme. „Schon, Sir, aber Professor Vector wollte mit uns den Patronus noch praktisch üben."

„Gut, dann werden wir das nun tun. Kann mir jemand die Formel nennen, die dafür erforderlich ist? Miss Vance?"

„Die Formel lautet _Expecto Patronum_, Sir", antwortete Emmeline sicher. Die Ravenclaw war eine nette Person, auch wenn sie und Mary nur wenig miteinander zu tun hatten.

„Was benötigt man sonst noch dazu? Ja, Mr Black?"

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, einen glücklichen Gedanken. Oder muss es eine Erinnerung sein? Sir?"

„Es muss keine Erinnerung sein, aber es ist mit Erinnerungen leichter. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Ich würde sagen, dann versucht ihr es erst mal selbst, oder gibt es noch Fragen?"

Michael Perks meldete sich. „Wie sieht ein Patronus aus?"

„Ein mächtiger Patronus wird zur Gestalt eines Tieres, welches hängt vom Zauberer selbst ab. Aber bei schwächeren Versuchen werden Sie zunächst nur silbernen Rauch erzeugen."

Mary hob nun selbst die Hand. „Bitte, Sir, wie bestimmt sich die Form des Patronus? Ich meine, welches Tier er wird?"

„Nun, Miss McDonald, sie hatten sicher schon Animagi im Unterricht." Verwirrt betrachtete Mary das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Rumtreiber. Doch dann zuckte sie die Achseln. Wenn man die nicht verstand, war das nicht Ungewöhnlich. „Nun, die Animagusform eines Zauberers spiegelt seinen Charakter wieder. Die Form, die der Patronus annimmt, spiegelt den Charakter dessen wieder, den man am Meisten liebt."

Bei seinem letzten Satz wurden die Schüler aufmerksamer. Was, wenn nun jemand auf den geheimen Geliebten schloss? Mary selbst überlegte fieberhaft, wer das nur sein könnte. Wen würde ihr Patronus repräsentieren?

„Ihr müsst die Person kennen, also macht euch keine Hoffnungen, dass sie euch die ‚wahre Liebe' zeigt. Ein Patronus kann sich noch ändern und sobald ihr eure ‚wahre Liebe' trefft wird er das tun, aber es kann genauso gut euer Bruder sein, eure Mutter oder jemand, der bereits tot ist. Ich kenne auch jemanden, der glücklich verheiratet ist, aber dessen Patronus eindeutig seine Schwester repräsentiert. Ich werde euch den Zauber einmal vorführen, dann versucht ihr es selbst."

* * *

James musste zugeben, es beeindruckte ihn, zu sehen, wie der silberne Schwan majestätisch durch den Raum schwebte. Er fragte sich, ob Mrs Rotter wohl sehr schön war. Dann fragte er sich, wie viele große Hunde wohl einen Zauberstab verlassen würden. Viele Mädchen waren ja nicht in der Klasse. Und er fragte sich, ob wohl auch Hirsche durch die Klasse spazieren würden und ob einer von ihnen zu Lily gehören würde.

Seine schönste Erinnerung zu finden, war nicht so schwer, wie er erwartet hatte. Natürlich kam bei allen erstmal nur Rauch und auch James erster Versuch ging daneben. Er hatte an letztes Weihnachten gedacht, an den Tag, als er mit Lily unter einer Mistel gestanden hatte.

Aber dann fiel im gestern Abend wieder ein. Lilys Lachen, Lilys Lächeln, Lilys Stimme, wie sie ‚Ja' sagte. Endlich. Und wieder war da die irrationale Wärme in seiner Brust und das selige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und als er diesmal den Zauberstab hob wusste er, es würde funktionieren.

„_Expecto Patronum!_", sagte er.

Alle drehten sich zu der Hirschkuh um, die einmal durch die Klasse galoppierte und sich dann zu ihm gesellte. Dann begann Sirius zu Pfeifen. Das löste leichten Jubel aus, aber James stieß seinem Wahlbruder den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und der hörte schnell wieder auf. Professor Rotter erging sich in Lobgesängen über James magische Kräfte und deren Ausmaß und er bekam satte zwanzig Punkte. Das war genug, um einen kleinen Streich für sie alle wett zu machen.

Die Hirschkuh löste sich auf und alle begannen wieder, zu üben. Nur Lily und – zu James Überraschung – Snape starrten noch immer auf die Stelle, an der sie gestanden hatte.

James entschied sich erstmal den Anderen zu helfen. Peter zum Beispiel sah überaus verzweifelt aus.

„Jetzt ist es bewiesen", sagte er traurig zu James. „Ich war von Anfang an nicht gut genug für die UTZ-Kurse, vor allem in diesem Fach. Ich hab die letzten beiden Jahre nur mit Hängen und Würgen bestanden. Ich hab Glück, wenn ich eine Prüfung am Schuljahresende bestehe."

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr", sagte James. „Wir haben nächtelang für die ZAGs mit dir geübt und so schlecht hast du gar nicht abgeschnitten. Alle Lehrer haben dich weiterkommen lassen. Selbst Slughorn! Und McGonagoll! Gut letztes Jahr haben wir's etwas schleifen lassen, aber ich schwöre dir, du wirst _alle_ deine UTZs bestehen. Wir sind Freunde. Wir sind Rumtreiber! Und wir lassen uns nicht hängen!"

„Danke", sagte Peter leise und lächelte. „Vielleicht versuch ich's mal mit _dem_ Gedanken."

Gar nichts passierte.

„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?", seufzte Peter. „Ich bin der einzige, der nicht mal Rauch kriegt."

„Das ist nur, weil Avery und Mulciber nicht da sind", sagte James trocken und Peter lachte. Die zwei hatte ihre ZAGs nicht bestanden.

„He, sieh mal da", sagte Peter. Sirius redete leise auf Remus ein. Dieser nickte. Dann hoben sie die Zauberstäbe und sprachen zusammen die Formel.

Ein Hund und ein Wolf spazierten nebeneinander durch die Schüler und als der Lehrer nach dem Urheben suchte zeigten die Beiden rotzfrech auf den jeweils Anderen.

Fünf Minuten später produzierte Peter den ersten Rauch. James war so stolz auf sie Beide, dass er sich zum platzen bereit fühlte. Auch Edgar und Emmeline hatten bereits Patroni erschaffen. Sie halfen gerade ihrer Hausgenossin Patrica. Die Gryffindors waren enger zusammen gerückt um sich besser gegenseitig helfen zu können.

„Ok, Lily, versuch's noch mal", forderte Mary sie auf. „Ich krieg das so schnell nicht hin."

„Wette fünf Galleonen, dass es ein Hirsch wird", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, ich halte dagegen", sagte Remus. James bemerkte Marys verwirrten Blick.

„Das Wichtigste ist die Willenskraft", sagte er. „Genau, wie bei jedem normalen Zauber." Er hatte diese Worte schon unzählige Male gesagt und dass nicht nur heute.

Lily konzentrierte sich und schrie dann beinahe: „_Expecto Patronum!_"

Es wurde ein Hirsch.

James trug die Freude nach oben, es war dasselbe Gefühl, wie fliegen, nur ohne Besen. Er wollte singen. Oder tanzen. Oder vielleicht besser doch nicht.

Stattdessen lieber der völlig überrumpelten Mary um den Hals fallen, die zufällig gerade neben ihm stand.

Diese umarmte ihn zögernd zurück. „Ok, woher wollt ihr denn so genau wissen, dass der Hirsch für dich steht? Ohne deine Gefühle verletzten zu wollen natürlich."

James wollte gerne losprusten, aber ein Blick auf Remus hielt ihn zurück. Es wäre keine gute Idee, das Geheimnis preiszugeben, soviel war sicher. „Weil…äh, weil…"

„Ja, weil…", sprang Sirius ihm bei. „weil, wenn es dasselbe Tier ist, nur männlich, also, weiblich, im anderen Fall…äh, also das kann doch kein schlechtes Zeichen sein."

Die anderen Jungen nickten zustimmend. Natürlich war ihnen klar, wie lahm diese Ausrede war, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Nur das Geheimnis nicht verraten. Nicht so kurz vorm Schluss noch alles ruinieren.

Aber Lily nickte. „Vielleicht heißt es tatsächlich etwas", sagte sie. „Aber glaub nicht, dass ich mich dir jetzt an den Hals werfe, nur wegen meinem Patronus."

„Dachte ich auch nicht", sagte James.

Der Großteil der Schüler schaffte es tatsächlich noch in dieser Stunde einen Patronus zu erschaffen. Patricia Kellings fluchte in allen Sprachen, die sie kannte vor sich hin. Es waren bemerkenswert viele Sprachen, übrigens. Aber Michael Perks brachte ein Eichhörnchen zustande und warf Mary daraufhin einen seltsamen Blick zu, den sie, dem Himmel sei Dank, nicht bemerkte.

Mary selbst erschuf schließlich auch noch einen Patronus, als die Stunde schon fast herum war – und wurde sehr, _sehr_ bleich.

Es war ein ziemlich großer Hund. Völlig perplex sah sie hilfesuchend zu Lily, dann zu James auf ihrer anderen Seite und dann erst zu Sirius, der sie ebenfalls anschaute, ebenso bleich und ebenso perplex. Sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie sich trauen Remus anzusehen.

James tat sie leid. Remus und Sirius taten ihm auch leid, aber mit Mary war das schlimmer. Mary war sehr stolz auf sich gewesen, als ihr Herz nicht mehr flatterte, wenn sie ihn sah. Als sie nicht mehr irgendwelche Ablenkungsdates brauchte (sie war schon länger wieder Single). Aber jetzt war ihre Sicht auf sich selbst wohl ins wanken geraten.

„Aber…", stotterte sie und sah aus, als würde sie gleich weinen. Dann sah sie Remus doch an. „Moony, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch denselben Patronus habe, wie du, ich…ich muss doch wissen…" Dann brach sie tatsächlich in Tränen aus.

James fragte sich, warum es ihn noch überraschte, dass es ausgerechnet Remus war, der Mary dann in den Arm nahm. Er fragte sich auch, warum niemand zu bemerken schien, dass sich das blonde Mädchen die Seele aus dem Lieb weinte. Er fragte sich, warum nur er das wichtige Detail bemerkte und aussprach: „May, jetzt reg dich erst mal wieder ab, ja? Das war nicht derselbe." Er fragte sich warum alle skeptisch schauten, bis sich die zwei schließlich entschieden, den Zauber noch mal auszuführen. Aber als Lily dankbar die Arme um ihn schlang, waren ihm seine Fragen mehr als nur egal.

James hatte Recht behalten. Die beiden Hunde sahen sich sehr ähnlich, aber es war eindeutig nicht der Gleiche. Remus war größer und hatte eine ganz andere Kopfform als Marys, der hatte allerdings viel mehr Fell.

Das Gespräch wandte sich nun mehr dem zu, wer das denn sein sollte.

„Ich glaube, meine Mutter", sagte Mary. „Ich wüsste zwar beim besten Willen nicht, wieso, aber sie hat so was Hündisches."

„Hey, seht euch mal Snape an", meinte Remus auf einmal. Der Slytherin stand da und wedelte lustlos mit dem Zauberstab.

„Er kriegt's nicht hin, na und?", fragte Peter. „Ich weiß selbst, dass er normalerweise gut in dem Fach ist, aber ich kenn genug Leute, die alles können."

James grinste. „Vielleicht hat er nur keine guten Erinnerungen."_ Erinnere mich daran, ihn damit auf die Schippe zu nehmen._

„Würde mich nicht wundern, bei den Erinnerungen an euch", sagte Lily, leicht angesäuert.

„Ach komm, so schlimm sind wir nicht. Vielleicht nicht die ideale Patronus-Erinnerung, aber…"

„Das war nicht mein Punkt", warf Remus ein. „Ich meine, er versucht es gar nicht richtig."

Mary sah nun auch hinüber. „Vielleicht will er nicht, dass jemand seinen Patronus sieht."

„Und damit den Beweis, dass er zu lieben fähig ist", grinste Sirius, was ihm von zwei Seiten Rippenstöße einbrachte.

Rotter entließ sie mit den Worten: „Ihr müsst immer bedenken, dass ihr euch hier in einem sicheren Klassenzimmer befindet. Erwartet nicht, dass es in Gegenwart eines Dementors genauso leicht ist."

* * *

Sirius war ausgesprochen erleichtert über die Wendung der Dinge. Auch er liebte Mary – aber mehr wie eine Schwester. Kaum zu glauben, schließlich sprachen sie überhaupt erst seit zwei Jahren miteinander (Lily war schuld), aber die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war so tief – und er wollte Mary nicht wehtun.

Er sah Remus an – seinen Remus – und wusste, dass er vielleicht keine Wahl hatte.

„Einen Moment dachte ich wirklich…", murmelte Mary. „Dabei dachte ich doch, Michael…"

Sirius witterte etwas. Er beschloss, eine ältere Theorie zu überprüfen. „Michael Perks? Der hat dich angestarrt, nachdem er seinen Patronus hatte. Glaubst du, du hast was mit Eichhörnchen gemeinsam?"

Mary wurde rot. „Hätte ich doch nur nichts gesagt…Moment, wie meinst du das, er hat mich angestarrt?"

Sirius lachte. „Also, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, Leute. Sie steht ganz eindeutig auf Michael."

Mary grinste, aber Lily schien beleidigt. „Wie darf ich das jetzt auffassen, May? Dein Patronus steht sicher nicht für ihn."

„Ly", sagte May ernst. „Ganz egal was mein dusseliger Patronus sagt, du bist meine beste Freundin. Du warst das, seit wir uns getroffen haben und du wirst es sein bis ich sterbe. Klar?"

„Klar", hauchte Lily. „Er hat dich übrigens wirklich angesehen. Michael. Obwohl ich nicht finde, dass du viel mit Eichhörnchen gemeinsam hast."

„Michael Perks, um Himmels Willen." Hm. Remus hat so eine schöne Stimme. Ok, fokussieren. Ob die Jungs wohl heute ein Bisschen später ins Bett gehen würden? Aus. Schluss. _Darum geht's jetzt nicht, also reiß dich zusammen._

Dem Himmel sei Dank, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt abgelenkt. Eine Eule war gerade in die Halle geflogen.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte James.

„Da weiß wohl einer nicht, wann hier die Post kommt", scherzte Mary. Und sah erstaunt aus, als der Vogel vor ihr landete. Der ganze Tisch schaute zu ihnen herüber.

Mary fing sich rasch wieder. „Na, woher kommst du denn?", fragte sie und löste der Eule einen Brief vom Bein. Es war ein hübsches Tier. Ganz weiß. Sirius nahm vorsorglich sein Wasser aus ihrer Reichweite. Aber der Vogel flog schon wieder ab.

Kurz darauf gab Mary ein ziemlich lautes Quietschen von sich. Gut, jetzt starrte sie die ganze Halle an. Lily schien das wenig zu kümmern.

„Was?", rief sie.

Mary quietschte noch einmal. „Alice heiratet!"

„_Was?_", rief Lily und riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand. „In zwei Monaten? Und dann…"

„Alice Longbottom", sagte Mary. „Die Beiden sind doch gerade erst mit der Schule fertig."

„Ja, aber die waren drei Jahre zusammen", gab Lily zu bedenken. „Und guck mal, wie sie sich freut. Die beiden lieben sich wirklich."

„Wir sollten ihr schreiben", bestimmte Mary und dann waren die Zwei auch schon von der Bank gerutscht und in Richtung Eulerei verschwunden.

„Was für ein Energiebündel", lachte Sirius.

„Man könnte meinen, nach über sechs Jahren sind wir dran gewöhnt", sagte James und stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

„Ah, sollte ich enttäuscht sein, weil sie nicht auf mich steht?"

„Komm drüber hinweg", sagte Remus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er sah nicht wirklich verletzt aus, nur ein Bisschen verloren. _Verdamm_t. Was würde Sirius dafür geben, wenn er sich einfach vorbeugen und ihm alle Sorgen wegküssen könnte. Aber das würde wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr Sorgen schaffen.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte er stattdessen und grinste frech.

Remus wurde rot. Damit wäre dann wieder mal seine Lebensaufgabe erfüllt. Aber – Merlin, sah das niedlich aus.

„Nein", sagte Remus. „_Sie_ würde das nicht tun." _Aua._

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Sirius leise und ernst. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Ich würde dir nie wehtun."

Remus lächelte, als sei eine Last von ihm abgefallen. „Ich weiß", flüsterte er zurück. „Tut mir leid."

„Was denn?", flüsterte Sirius und lächelte. Der Andere war so schön. So wunderschön. Er war ein wenig braun, aber das war er immer. Seine braunen Haare, die sonst die Farbe von James Augen widerspiegelten, waren von der Sonne ausgeblichen und fielen ihm in die Augen. So schöne Augen. Genau dieselbe Farbe, wie der Honig auf dem Tisch. Wald und Blütenhonig. _So_ schöne Augen. Aber es war seine Art, die am Schönsten an ihm war. Die Art, die einen unglaublich starken Beschützerinstinkt in ihm auslöste und das auch schon lange bevor er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Remus war so klein. Na gut, eigentlich war er ziemlich groß, aber er war kleiner als Sirius. Und er fühlte sich so klein an, wenn man ihn im Arm hielt. Und so…zerbrechlich. Wie dieses unglaublich wertvolle Porzellan aus China.

James räusperte sich leise und brachte ihn damit wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie waren schließlich noch immer beim Abendessen. Wo sie jeder sehen konnte, unter Anderem ein gewisser kleiner Bruder.

Nein. Nicht an _ihn_ denken, unter keinen Umständen.

„Fertig, Jungs?", fragte James jetzt. „Wie wär's, wenn wir uns dann aufmachen?"

Sirius sah zur Tür hinüber. Severus Snape hastete gerade hindurch. „Lily wird dich umbringen", sagte er.

„Lily wird nie davon erfahren", korrigierte James ihn.

„Du bist Schulsprecher", warf Remus ein.

„Na und? Solange ich ihm kein Nachsitzen gebe oder Punkte abziehe, können sie nicht sagen ich hätte meine Privilegien missbraucht", sagte James. „Und selbst wenn. Ich hab ja nicht darum gebeten."

Remus seufzte abgrundtief und murmelte etwas von wegen sie sollten endlich erwachsen werden, aber die anderen Beiden lachten.

„Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, ist er gleich weg", bemerkte Peter.

„Richtig", sagte Sirius und stand auf.

* * *

Als Lily am nächsten Tag aufstand und aus dem Fenster sah, traf sie fast der Schlag. Ein Teil des Rasens war verschwunden und dieser Teil der Rasens bildete ein großes ‚R'.

Das raffinierte an der ganzen Sache war, dass niemand den Jungen etwas nachweisen konnte. ‚R' stand für gar nichts. Es hätte genauso gut ein jeder Schüler sein können, dessen Vor- oder Nachname so begann. Die Schüler selbst wussten natürlich, wer es war und wenn die Lehrer ehrlich waren, wussten sie es auch, aber die Rumtreiber konnten in Ruhe alles abstreiten. Es sollte als der cleverste Streich aller Zeiten in die Geschichte eingehen. Besonders, als festgestellt wurde, dass man das Gras nicht magisch nachwachsen lassen konnte. Es würde bis zum Frühling dauern, bis alles ganz verschwunden war.

Als Lily wenig später zum Frühstück in die große Halle kam, stellte sie fest, dass es am Slytherintisch nun jemanden mit pinken Haaren gab.

Doch weil sie sich zu sehr auf ihre Verabredung mit James freute, um ihn dafür zu lynchen, grinste sie nur kurz und schaufelte sich Rührei auf den Teller.

_Ui, eigentlich sollte es hier mehr um den letzten Absatz gehen (ja das winzige Stück, aus Lilys Sicht) aber jetzt ist das mit dem Patronus eben wichtiger geworden. Ist doch auch mal schön, nicht?_

_Wenn ihr ein Bild von der aller allerschönsten Augenfarbe der Welt haben wollt, gebt wirklich mal bei Google ‚Wald und Blütenhonig' ein. Ich hab lange gebraucht, bis ich die richtige Farbe hatte._


	5. Chapter 5

_So, ja Endlich trifft es ganz gut, denn das hier ist wirklich das zentrale Kapitel in der Fiktion. Erstmal ist es jetzt Samstag, was außer der Verabredung noch bedeutet (Sternschnuppenleser aufgepasst), unsere zwei anderen Turteltäubchen haben Jubiläum. Also, obwohl ich mein Bestes gebe, wahrscheinlich Kitsch._

_Mrs-Liliana-Potter: Nein, darauf wird nicht mehr eingegangen, ich kanns aber kurz erklären: Bei mir wird davon augegangen, dass die Freundschaft von den beiden geheim war (weil Remus in den Büchern offensichtlich nichts davon weiß) und deswegen möchte Sev natürlich nicht, dass irgendjemand merkt, dass er in dasselbe Mädchen verliebt ist, wie James. Freut mich aber das es dir gefällt. Jetzt wirds richtig kitschig, das wolltest du doch gerne, oder?  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt. Die hier verwendeten Liedtexte gehören Katie Melua. Das Lied heißt „Thank you stars". Der Text ist nicht ganz in der richtigen Reihenfolge.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Kapitel 4: Endlich –

Samstagmittag. Zwölf Uhr. Nur noch sechs Stunden. Ok, nicht ‚nur' noch sechs Stunden. Oh, Gott, noch sechs Stunden. Das würde Lily nicht überleben.

„Würdest du jetzt bitte aufhören, so rumzulaufen, wie ein Tiger im Käfig?" Mary war ja wieder das Taktgefühl in Person heute.

„Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

„Was weiß ich? Geh und hau dich für zwei Stunden in die Badewanne."

Lily dachte darüber nach. „Gute Idee."

„Was?", fragte Mary lachend. „Das war doch nur ein Witz."

„Ja, aber es würde mich ablenken und ich würde zwei Stunden totschlagen. Außerdem wollte ich sowieso noch baden gehen…"

„Ist das dieselbe Lily Evans, die mir mal gesagt hat, sie würde für Potter nicht mal mit den Augen rollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Lily, ganz hibbelig. „Vielleicht. Sie hat nur dazugelernt."

Mary lächelte. „Tja, man lernt nicht aus, was?" Dann kicherte sie leise. „Na los, _eile Julia. Die Zeit drängt_ – nicht wirklich, aber…"

Lily lächelte. Warum hatte sie das nicht schon früher haben können – ach ja, richtig. Weil sie eine Idiotin war.

* * *

Ein Jahr. Ein Jahr war es nun schon her, dass sie im Raum der Wünsche gewesen waren, dass sie einander ihre Liebe gestanden hatten und dass Remus versteckteste Hoffnungen erfüllt worden waren.

Sirius Black empfand etwas für ihn. Er ließ es ihn jede Sekunde spüren, immer auf so unterschiedliche Weise.

Da war sein Lächeln, das früher alle Mädchen bekommen hatten, wenn er gerade Lust hatte. Es war das Lächeln, das jetzt nur noch Remus gehörte.

Da waren das Aufblitzen von Freude in seinen Augen, wenn er Remus ansah und die Liebe in seinem Blick.

Da war die Vorsicht die er Remus gegenüber walten ließ, bei jeder ihrer Berührungen, bei jedem Kuss. Die Sanftheit, mit der er vorging, selbst in größter Lust.

Da war die hörbare Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme, wenn er „Ich liebe dich" sagte.

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich etwas hinter ihm auf die Matratze senkte.

„Na, Sonnenschein?", murmelte Sirius und küsste ihn auf den Hals. „Was machst du denn so allein hier? Lesen?"

Tatsächlich lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf Remus Schoß, aber er hatte nicht darin gelesen.

„Wollte ich. Mit euch hat man ja keine ruhige Minute." Er seufzte. „Aber dann hab ich nachgedacht."

„Worüber?", schnurte Sirius und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Zufrieden kuschelte Remus sich an ihn.

„Dich", antwortete er. „Uns."

„Uns", wiederholte Sirius zufrieden. „Heute Abend feiern wir, ja? James ist bei Lily, Peter kriegen wir schon dazu, uns in Ruhe zu lassen. Wir haben ein Bisschen Privatsphäre nötig."

Es stimmte, über den Sommer hatten sie keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, wirklich allein zu sein. Erst waren sie an unterschiedlichen Orten, dann hatten sie zumindest in unterschiedlichen Zimmern geschlafen und sonst waren ihre Freunde immer dabei gewesen. Und seit sie hier waren, hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft, sich entsprechend früher loszumachen. „Geht früher ins Bett Leute, wir warten dann, aber wir verbringen keine Nächte auf dem Sofa." An sich ein guter Kompromiss, aber nicht allzu oft umzusetzen, vor allem, wenn sie oft bis in die Nacht an ihren Hausaufgaben saßen.

„Ja", sagte er. „Das wäre schön."

Statt einer Antwort drehte Sirius sanft seinen Kopf, um ihn küssen zu können.

* * *

Um viertel nach sechs saß Mary auf der Fensterbank im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte nach. Lily und James waren vor einer Viertelstunde in Richtung Ländereien verschwunden. Ursprünglich hatten sie sich später treffen wollen, hatten aber beschlossen, der Einfachheit halber, auf die Ausgangssperre zu achten, die zehn Uhr Abends hieß. So hatten sie vier Stunden für, was auch immer James sich ausgedacht hatte.

„Da fühlt man sich gleich irgendwie verlassen, was?" Mary wandte den Kopf. Peter war hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Sie rückte ein Stück, damit er sich hinsetzten konnte.

„Irgendwie schon, ja. Und du? Ganz allein?"

„Ach, der Schlafsaal ist Sperrgebiet."

„Verstehe", sagte Mary grinsend. „Könnte also länger dauern?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Es ist ja nicht nur Sex, weißt du? Die zwei haben Einjähriges heute."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Mary verblüfft. „Schon? Vielleicht sollte ich mir das Datum mal merken. Der wievielte…ach ja, der vierte."

„Sollte das mit Lily und James denn auf denselben Tag fallen?" Peter schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wenn er das mal nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat."

Mary fiel in sein Lachen ein, doch mit einem Mal wurde Peter schlagartig ernst.

„May, sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon von den Drohungen gehört?"

„Drohungen? Was für Drohungen?"; fragte Mary, ehrlich erstaunt. „Wer ist bedroht worden? Und von wem?"

Peter senkte traurig den Kopf. „Du hast es wirklich noch gar nicht mitbekommen, nicht wahr?" Er seufzte. „Also, es sind bis jetzt nur Gerüchte, aber auffällig viele der jüngeren Schüler bewegen sich nur noch in Gruppen. Sie sehen rechts und links in die Gänge, als hätten sie Angst, es würde jemand herausspringen und sie angreifen. Ich beobachte das schon länger. Und es sind alles Muggelgeborene."

Marys Innerstes wurde zu Eis. Nach außen allerdings wollte sie lieber Stärke zeigen. „Das sieht ihnen ähnlich. Du kennst doch Lestrange, Mulciber und die Anderen. Weißt du noch, in unserer Dritten wollten die mich in so einen Besenschrank sperren…und jetzt erschrecken sie die Erstklässler. Pah!"

„Nun, jedenfalls haben sie ihnen gehörig Angst gemacht. Und seit kurzem verlässt so eine Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw ihren Schlafsaal nicht mehr."

„Willst du mir gerne Angst machen?"

„Nein, ich will, dass du vorsichtig bist."

* * *

Lily lachte. Frei und gelöst, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wusste spätestens jetzt, dass sie in letzter Zeit ein paar richtige Entscheidungen getroffen hatte.

_Some call it faith, some call it love  
Some call it guidance from above  
You are the reason we found ours  
So thank you stars_

James hatte ihr gezeigt, wie unnötig all ihre Zweifel gewesen waren. An ihm, an sich selbst, alles worüber sie sich seit Mitte des Sommers Gedanken gemacht hatte, schien auf einmal nichtig und weit entfernt.

Sie hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und er hatte ihr angeboten, mit ihm auf die Ländereien zu gehen. Lily hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dort erwartete. Sie hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, worüber sie wohl reden sollten, aber das machte ihr wenig Sorgen. Es konnte gar nicht schief gehen.

Als sie am Portal ankamen unterbrach sie das Gespräch kurz und fragte: „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Runter zum See. Die Stelle ist etwas versteckt, aber jetzt sind hier sowieso kaum noch Leute. Das Abendessen ist ja noch nicht mal zu Ende und danach gehen sie doch alle in die Gemeinschaftsräume."

„Runter zum See…", wiederholte Lily versonnen. „Hört sich doch gut an."

James grinste…erleichtert?

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest."

Die Stelle war tatsächlich etwas versteckt, auf der dem Schloss abgewandten Seite der großen Eiche (zumindest glaubte sie, das es eine Eiche war) und von dort aus nicht einzusehen. Von Hagrids Hütte allerdings hatte man sie genau im Blick. Lily musste unwillkürlich grinsen, bei der Vorstellung, dass der gutmütige Wildhüter sie vielleicht beobachtete. Absurd.

„Warte", sagte James und kramte in seinem Umhang. Dann zog er eine wirklich große Tischdecke hervor und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. „Setzt dich doch. Ich dachte, wo wir uns schon nicht in einem Cafe oder so treffen können…"

_Irgendwie süß von ihm_, dachte Lily. Sie lächelte. „In einem Cafe wären wir auch nicht so ungestört", sagte sie und setzte sich. Gentleman, wie immer, setzte er sich erst dann.

„Trotzdem, was zu trinken könnte ich dir anbieten", sagte James und quasi sofort erschienen zwei Flaschen Butterbier neben ihnen.

„Wie…?"

James grinste. „Gute Kontakte zu Hauselfen zahlen sich irgendwann aus. Sie waren ja so hilfsbereit, vor allem als ich gesagt hatte, ich müsste dringend eine schöne Frau beeindrucken oder müsste unglücklich sterben."

Lily fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. „Idiot", murmelte sie.

„Warum?", fragte James, noch immer grinsend. „Weil ich dich hübsch finde?"

Lilys Gesicht wurde noch heißer. „Hör auf damit", stöhnte sie. „Das ist so gemein, eigentlich sollte ich mich für das Kompliment bedanken und eins zurückgeben, aber stattdessen merke ich nur, wie ich rot werde und weiß gar nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Dafür kam aber jetzt eine Menge aus deinem Mund", sagte James beruhigend. Das brachte sie zum Lachen.

_There are no winds that can blow it away on the air  
When they try to blow it __away's when you know it will always be there

* * *

_

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Sirius.

Remus lächelte. „Ich dich auch."

Sie saßen zusammen auf seinem Bett, aßen Schokofrösche und hatten nur die Hälfte der Kerzen angezündet, sodass der Raum in ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht getaucht wurde.

„Nächstes Jahr", sagte Sirius. „Nächstes Jahr machen wir das unprovisorisch. Da – hm, mal überlegen…vielleicht lade ich dich zum Essen ein, oder so."

„Das nenn ich Zukunftsplanung", sagte Remus, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Sirius lachte nur und küsste ihn.

„Jetzt wirklich, mein ich", sagte er und zog ihn in seinen Schoß. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was du bei mir auslöst."

„Was denn?", fragte Remus, halb voller Hoffnung, halb ängstlich.

„Hm", machte Sirius und vergrub das Gesicht, von hinten in seiner Halsbeuge. Dahinein fing er an zu sprechen. „Wo soll ich da anfangen? Vielleicht beim Offensichtlichen. Ich muss dich immer festhalten. Ich glaube, das kommt von meiner monatlichen Angst, dich für immer zu verlieren. Oder es kommt von meinem Beschützerinstinkt dir gegenüber. Was wieder so eine Sache ist. Ich hab das Gefühl, die Welt ist einfach viel zu gemein zu dir und ich würde sie ganz bekämpfen, wenn es helfen würde. Ich würde den Mond vernichten, wenn ich könnte. Und wenn du wieder mit dieser Monstersache anfängst, möchte ich dringend jemanden umbringen. Alle, die dir das eingeredet haben, einfach damit sie dir nicht mehr wehtun können."

_Some people think it's far away  
Some know it's with them everyday  
You are the reason we found ours  
So thank you stars_

Er küsste sich an Remus Hals und Wange hinauf, bis er sein Ohr erreichte. Als er hineinzuflüstern begann, schien der warme Ball in seinem Inneren Wellen durch seinen ganzen Körper zu schicken.

„Was willst du noch hören? Ich finde dich wunderschön, sexy."

Remus schnaubte. _Ja, sicher. Also doch Nettigkeiten._

Sirius drehte ihn um, sodass sie sich ansahen. „Glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Ich hab die letzten sechs Jahre mit dir und James zusammen gelebt, ja? Ich weiß, das dem nicht so ist."

„Pf, also, mich kannst du ja wohl schon mal streichen, oder heiß ich Narzisseus? Und James…och komm, das ist lächerlich, nur weil er stärker ist als du?"

„Stocher nicht noch in offenen Wunden", nuschelte Remus, ohne ihn anzusehen. Es stimmte James war stärker als er, dabei war er zwei Köpfe kleiner.

Sirius lachte und hob seinen Kopf an. „Soll ich es dir beweisen, Sonnenschein?"

Remus brauchte einen Moment zu lange und bekam seine Antwort nicht mehr heraus. Sein Mund war eindeutig besser beschäftigt.

_There are no winds that can blow it away on the air  
When they try to blow it away's when you know it will always be there

* * *

_

Es war viel einfacher, als er geglaubt hatte.

Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde Erwartungen stellen, die ziemlich hoch waren, aber das tat sie nicht. Er hatte erwartet, es wäre eine Art Test, eine Art Aufnahmeprüfung, aber das war es nicht. Es machte ihm Spaß.

Zunächst hatten sie sich einfach über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und er hatte gedacht, der schwierige Teil würde noch kommen, aber er kam nicht. Er kam einfach nicht.

Er nahm alles, was von Gryffindor in ihm war zusammen und beschloss, sie zu Fragen.

„Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach ist", sagte er und lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich dachte, ich würde unter Druck stehen. Ich dachte, du würdest Erwartungen stellen, so groß wie…wie…"

„Dein Ego?", schlug Lily vor. James lachte.

„Mein Ego ist gar nicht so groß", sagte er, gespielt schmollend.

„Ja, verglichen mit dem Universum vielleicht nicht", sagte Lily lachend.

James hob ganz langsam den Arm.

„Das ist aber gemein", sagte er und senkte den Arm wieder Zentimeter, um Zentimeter. „Ich wurde damit geboren, ich bin ein verwöhntes Einzelkind."

Lily zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als James Arm auf ihrer Schulter zu liegen kam, aber sie stieß ihn nicht weg. James entspannte sich merklich.

„Na, man sieht ja, was Geschwister so bringen", murmelte Lily.

James lächelte ihr zu. „Willst du wirklich an so einem schönen Abend an deine Schwester denken?"

„Nein", seufzte Lily. „Aber wenigstens bin ich sie jetzt los. Sie hat geheiratet und ist nach Little Whinging gezogen."

„_Wo_hin?"

„Das ist in der Nähe der Stadt, wo wir wohnen. In eine Neue Siedlung mit lauter identischen Reihenhäusern ist sie gezogen." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Da würde ich mich nie wohlfühlen."

Das konnte er nun gut nachvollziehen, besser jedenfalls, als die Sache mit den Geschwisterbanden, die ihm schon bei Sirius Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatten.

„Also, du wolltest nicht mehr über deine Schwester reden…"

„Ja?"

„Worüber willst du dann reden?"

Lily drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und war ihm auf einmal sehr nah. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast.

„Müssen wir denn reden?", fragte sie.

Das war der Punkt, an dem James sich nicht mehr halten konnte und die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss.

Geredet wurde nicht mehr viel, an diesem Abend.

_To some it's the strength to be apart  
To some it's a feeling in the heart  
And wh__en you're out there on your own_

_It's the way back home_

_

* * *

_

Viertel vor zehn kamen zwei sehr verwuschelte Jungen aus ihrem Schlafsaal und setzten sich zu Mary und Peter. Einen Gruß bekamen sie nicht, aber einen ‚kein dummer Kommentar'-Blick von Remus war drin.

Fünf Minuten vor Zehn kamen zwei unwesentlich weniger verwuschelte Gestalten durchs Portraitloch.

Was dann kam, war beinahe wie eingespielt. Die Beiden sahen sie, James blieb stehen, Lily ging weiter, die Übrigen sahen die zwei, Mary blieb auf der Fensterbank sitzen und alle Anderen gingen herüber.

Hätte sie dabei zugesehen, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich gegruselt, so machte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, sondern lächelte Lily zu.

„_Und?_"

„Ich sag nur soviel: Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte, dass es so un-glaub-lich wird, wäre ich schon früher mit ihm ausgegangen."

„Erzähl mir mehr", knurrte Mary, schon fast im Befehlston.

„Also zuerst mal, wir waren auf dem Gelände, in der Nähe von diesem Riesenbaum am See…du weißt schon. Aber total privat, vom Schloss aus nicht einzusehen, höstens Hagrid hätte gucken können…" Sie lachte überdreht. „Und dann hat er irgendwie die Hauselfen bestochen – jedenfalls hatten wir Getränke – er meinte, sie hätten ihm geholfen, weil er eine schöne Frau beeindrucken wollte – und er meinte MICH!"

„Stell dir vor, darauf bin ich alleine gekommen", sagte Mary lachend.

Lily entging der leichte Spott. „Und dann – er war so lustig und freundlich und lieb – May, es war toll. Wir haben zwischendurch über Petunia gesprochen, aber ich hatte überhaupt keine Zeit traurig zu sein, weil ich zu beschäftigt mit seinem Arm war – der lag auf meiner Schulter – und…"

„Hast du ihn geküsst?"

Lilys lächeln wurde bombastisch. „Jaa. Mehrmals."

„Mit Zunge?"

Lily nickte. „Aber nicht viel."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht…vielleicht wegen mir…?"

„Lily Evans, wir reden über dich und den Typen, der dir seit fünf – oder vier? – egal – Jahren nachläuft. Er meint es ernst, ganz offensichtlich meinst du es ernst – also schwing dich darüber und küss den Typen – du lieber Himmel, ihr habt euch ja noch nicht mal richtig verabschiedet."

Lily aber hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, drehte sich nun auf dem Absatz um, ging zu den Rumtreibern hinüber, schob Sirius energisch zur Seite, schlang ihre Hände um James Nacken und küsste ihn. Und zwar so richtig.

Mary schlenderte hinterher und betrachtete grinsend die entsetzten, ja fast verletzt bei einigen Mädchen, Gesichter rings um sie.

Lily löste sich kurz wieder von James. „Danke", sagte sie und Mary hörte die Ehrlichkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Es war so wunderschön."

James grinste – nur ein ganz Bisschen dämlich, wirklich – schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Lilys Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und, nein, sie wurden nicht noch unordentlicher, das war einfach nicht möglich.

James hob seine Freundin sogar etwas an, was sie einen überraschten Laut von sich geben ließ.

Mary blickte von den Beiden zu Sirius und Remus und dachte: ‚Wenn es stimmt, wenn wirklich Leute angegriffen werden ist dass vielleicht eine der letzten schönen Erinnerungen für den Krieg.' Sie wusste, sie würde diesen Abend nie mehr vergessen, sie hatte das Gefühl, er war für sie genauso wichtig wie für ihre beste Freundin – oder zumindest fast.

_Some call it faith, some call it love  
Some call it guidance from above  
You are the reason we found ours  
So thank you stars  
Thank you stars  
Thank you stars_

_Puh. Also, ich bin ja der Meinung, ich hab so wenig Kitsch, wie möglich drin. Ich meine, zwei Dates im Wechsel, wer hat sich das ausgedacht? Ach so, ja, ich…hihihi. Narzisseus übrigens, bezieht sich nicht auf Narzissa Malfoy, sondern auf eine Gestalt der griechischen Mythologie. Der Sage zufolge, war er der schönste Jüngling der Welt und die Nymphe Echo war unglaublich verliebt in ihn, er wies sie jedoch ab, weil er sich in sein eigenes Spiegelbild auf dem Wasser verliebt hatte. Beim Versuch, es zu Küssen, fiel er hinein und ertrank. Die arme Echo allerdings, ist vor Kummer über seine Abweisungen immer weiter dahingeschwunden, bis nur noch ihre Stimme von ihr übrig blieb – das Echo. Ich liebe diese Geschichte einfach, sie ist so schön tragisch._


	6. Chapter 6

_Und da bin ich schon wieder. Es wird weniger romantisch dieses Mal, höchstens etwas dramatisch am Anfang, aber nur ein Bisschen. Es wird…humoristischer. Ansonsten kommen wir noch mal auf die Warnungen zurück, na, wer erinnert sich noch an Bella? Übrigens, hört euch doch für den Anfang ‚__Behind__ Blue Eyes' an._

_Mrs-Liliana-Potter: Danke, danke, danke! Hm, ja mehr Romentik kommt erst später wieder, ich muss leider die Story vorantreiben.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Kapitel 5: Furchtbare Wahrheiten –

Er hatte versagt. Er hatte sie beobachtet, war jahrelang ihr Freund gewesen, hatte sie aufgrund eines dummen Fehlers verloren und wieder beobachtet. Hatte sie immer geliebt. Und er hatte versagt.

_Potter_ – und der Name war eine Beleidigung, wenn er aus Severus Mund kam – hatte nicht versagt. Potter hatte sie immer dazu gebracht, ihn zu hassen und abzuweisen, hatte jahrelang immer Schlachten verloren, aber den Krieg hatte er gewonnen.

Händchenhaltend waren sie in die Große Halle gekommen und der Scherbenhaufen in Severus Brust war auf brutalste Weise zu kleinen Körnchen zerstampft worden.

Niemand beachtete ihn, niemand warf ihm auch nur einen Blick zu. Alle zerrissen sich nur den Mund über ‚Hogwarts größte Romanze' – und kannten nur die Hälfte.

_Ok, Sev, denk an etwas Anderes._ Sev…Stopp! Das reicht jetzt, er würde sie ansehen müssen, alle würden drüber reden, da musste er sich nicht auch selbst zerstören, das würde seine Umwelt schon übernehmen.

Eine ungewöhnlich große Gruppe Erstklässler verließ die Halle. Severus grinste in sich hinein. Obwohl er kaum etwas damit zu tun hatte (genauer gesagt wusste er nur über die Pläne bescheid, aber das gestand er sich nicht ein), so fand er doch, dass hier gute Arbeit geleistet worden war. Die jüngsten Schüler waren als einzige gewarnt worden, doch die ersten Angriffe hatten die ‚Mittelalten' getroffen, eine Drittklässlerin, die völlig verschreckt war und einen Fünftklässler, der gedroht hatte, sollte er je herausfinden, wer es war, würde er ihn bis vor Zauberergamot ziehen. Als ob er es herausfinden würde.

Der Plan war, Einen nach dem Anderen alle Schl…_Muggelgeborenen_ – anzugreifen war so ein hartes Wort (Herrgott, hatte er das wirklich gedacht? Er hörte sich schon an wie Potter…). Die Sache war die, alle Muggelgeborenen schloss Lily mit ein.

Lily. Da war sie wieder.

Severus seufzte. Er musste zugeben, Potter trug sie auf Händen. Er war – soweit von einer gewissen Distanz aus beurteilbar – freundlich, zuvorkommend und das genaue Gegenteil von Allem, was er war, wenn Severus in greifbarer Nähe war. Wahrscheinlich war er tausendmal besser für sie, als irgendein hässlicher, unbeliebter Todesser.

Wenn selbst er schon so dachte, sollte er sich vielleicht einfach vom Astronomieturm werfen.

„Daa!", kreischte ein Mädchen neben ihm, eines von denen, die unbedingt einen Beweis mit eigenen Augen sehen wollten, weil sie die Gryffindors nicht fragten.

Er hätte sich nicht umdrehen müssen, um zu sehen, was ‚Daa!' war. Er wusste auch so was sie taten. Trotzdem tat er es. Er sah, wie sie sich küssten, wie sich ihre Finger in seinem Haar verkrallten und versuchte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hände zu legen, die schon um ihre Taille wanderten.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, er hätte das nicht getan.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, er hätte sich doch vom Astronomieturm gestürzt.

* * *

„Gib mir mal ne Flasche!"

Brenda griff nach einer, hielt sie hoch und sagte: „Du hast das Zauberwort vergessen!"

Offensichtlich genervt fragte Mary: „Avada Kedavra?"

Alle lachten, Brenda hob abwährend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Aber darf ich daran erinnern, dass wir eine gewaltfreie Schule sind?"

„Das ist mein Job", stellte Lily klar.

„Na, du machst ihn ja nicht", warf Anne ein.

„Sie macht ihn besser als die Andere Pappnase von einem Schulsprecher", sagte Cornelia und Lily fühlte sich total geliebt.

„Danke, Conni."

„Was uns zu den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens bringt", sagte Brenda. Das hatte sie befürchtet.

„Die da wären?", fragte Cornelia.

„Zwei Worte", sagte Anne. „Potter."

„James", sagte Mary und gab der Anderen Highfive. Warum fühlte Lily sich hintergangen?

„Nein", stöhnte sie.

„Doch", schloss sich nun auch Cornelia an.

„Ich erzähle gar nichts", sagte Lily stur. „Ihr müsst mich schon fragen."

„Also, es war ja ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wie war es denn?"

„Total süß, wir waren unten am See, auf ner Piknickdecke…und dann hat er mit den Hauselfen was abgemacht, damit wir Getränke hatten und dann hat er gesagt, dass er mich hübsch findet und…ach ich weiß nicht, es war so richtig." Auf einmal flossen die Worte wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr heraus. „Und irgendwie war auf einmal sein Arm auf meinen Schultern und ich war total verpeilt, weil mir das gefiel…und ich glaube, dann hab ich angefangen zu Flirten und dann…dann hat er mich geküsst einfach…so."

Wie viele Stunden hatte sie nur mit Träumen verbraucht. Wie viele Stunden mit dem zurückwünschen der Privatsphäre. Sie hoffte, sie könnten einen Weg finden mehr davon zu bekommen.

„Wie war das?", fragte Brenda. Neugierigen Freundinnen war die Pest vorzuziehen.

„Schön…ich meine…mein Gott, Brenda Adams, hast du noch nie einen Jungen geküsst?"

„Es hat dir also gefallen", stellte Cornelia klar. Anne nickte bestätigend.

„Merke, Anne Jordan und Cornelia Zobrass bei nächster Gelegenheit Nachsitzen geben", murmelte Lily.

„Du schreckst uns nicht ab", sagte Anne lachend.

„Ich muss sagen, Ly, du solltest deine Abende mit besseren Dingen verbringen", bestätigte Mary.

Lily stöhnte. „Was soll ich euch sagen? Dass er gut küsst? Natürlich tut er das. Ihr kennt den Typen seit sieben Jahren. Ihr wisst doch, was immer er tut, er tut es immer als Bester."

„Mit Sirius Back", warf Brenda ein.

„Ja, mit Sirius Black", lachte Lily. „Aber was seine Küsse angeht kann ich ja den Rest hier befragen."

„Ich sag euch, Leute, und ich sag es immer wieder", sagte Cornelia. „Er war der größte Fehler meines Lebens, aber ich würde diesen Fehler jederzeit noch mal machen." Cornelia hatte das Privileg, sich als Sirius allererste Freundin bezeichnen zu können.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem?", fragte Brenda. „Ist der ins Kloster gegangen?"

„Soweit ich weiß, wohnt der noch hier", gab Mary trocken zurück. Alles lachte.

„Aber mal im Ernst jetzt", sagte Anne. „Wann hatte der zum letzten Mal ne Freundin? Ende der Fünften?"

„Wahrscheinlich alles nur Eintagsfliegen", sagte Cornelia. „Mr Perfect darf sich nicht festlegen."

_Wenn du wüsstest_, dachte Lily. Laut sagte sie: „Hört sich an, wie Gottes Geschenk an die Frauen."

„Na, da ist aber was schiefgegangen.", murmelte Mary.

„Ach komm, diese Pracht auch nur anzusehen…", schwärmte Brenda.

„Hattest _du_ nicht einen festen Freund?", fragte Lily.

„Im Gegensatz zu May", sagte Brenda. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, ich muss Gutes verschmähen."

„Ganz Recht", sagte Mary. „Verschmähen würde ich den auch nicht."

„Ein Sirius Black ist schließlich Keiner, den frau von der Bettkante schubst", sagte Anne und schüttelte ihre hellblonden Haare, als könnte er sie sehen.

„Nein", sagte Cornelia, die nichts zum Schütteln hatte, nur ihren braunen Bob. „Aber Einer den frau behalten kann, ist er auch nicht." _Hoffentlich liegt die Betonung auf ‚frau'._

„Aber, May", sagte Anne. „Ein Vögelchen hat mir den Namen Michael Perks gezwitschert."

Mary wurde rot, wie Lilys Haare.

„Ly…"

„Ich war's nicht", beteuerte Lily sofort. Natürlich war sie es doch gewesen. Und Mary wusste das.

„Doch, du warst es." Oh ja, sie wusste es. „Leugnen ist zwecklos."

„Also? Michael Perks wirklich?", fragte Brenda und rettete sie damit.

„Jaa…"

„Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", stöhnte Cornelia. „Warum ausgerechnet Michael?"

„Was habt ihr denn alle? Warum nicht Michael?"

„Alle?", fragte Lily „Ich hab gar nichts gesagt."

„Nein, aber Remus meinte schon so…er sagt ich hätte einen komischen Geschmack."

„Na ja, Michael Perks und Sirius Black…", begann Brenda, doch Anne unterbrach sie.

„Wie Remus? Du hast es den Jungs erzählt, bevor du es uns erzählt hast?"

„Na ja…"

„May!", kam dreistimmiges Geheul.

„Also zuerst hab ich's ja wohl Lily erzählt und damit wusstet ihr das ja schon so gut wie." An dieser Stelle warf sie Lily einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „ Und zweitens, hab ich mich da einfach verplappert."

„Einfach verplappert, soso", sagte Cornelia.

„Conni…", sagte Mary flehend. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Auf meinen Knien, siehst du?"

Als Mary tatsächlich auf die Knie ging, fingen sie alle an zu lachen.

„Michael Perks, also. Der Schachcrack", sagte Anne, als sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Brenda hatte immer noch Schluckauf.

„Ach was, Schachcrack", sagte Mary. „Er spielt auch gut Koboldstein."

„Ja, du hast dir ein richtiges Genie geangelt", sagte Lily sarkastisch.

„Noch nicht"; sagte Brenda.

„Ach, wie ich Mary kenne…", meinte Cornelia. „Bohnen?"

„Klar", sagte Lily und Cornelia ließ die Schüssel herumgehen.

Lilys schmeckte nach Kohl.

„Also, Brenda hat, wie schon gesagt, einen Freund. Gibt's was Neues an der Front, Brendalein?", fragte Mary.

„Nichts, was ihr nicht schon wüsstet. Aber Tobi Cruz steht auf Anne."

„Wer ist Tobi Cruz?", fragte Lily irritiert.

„So'n kleiner Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff", sagte Anne errötend. „Der war total süß, hat mir einen Liebesbrief geschrieben."

„Oooh…"

„Ich muss sagen, er sieht besser aus, als Michael Perks", warf Cornelia ein.

„Hört ihr jetzt mal bitte auf, alle auf Michael rumzuhacken?", fragte Mary. „Ich weiß selbst, dass er kein Sirius Black ist, aber, _Lily_, es kann ja auch nicht jeder einen ‚unglaublich heiß' haben."

„Ich wiederhole mich", sagte Lily. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Hat übrigens jemand ne neue Liste?"

„Nope", sagte Anne. „Nicht seit Schuljahresbeginn."

„Zurück zu dem Kleinen", sagte Cornelia. „Willst du ihm eine Chance geben?"

„Nein! Ich meine…nein. Da würde ich ja eher mit Peter…"

„Nichts gegen Peter", warf Mary ein.

„Ok, ok, mit…Snape dann…obwohl, nein. Dann doch lieber Tobi."

„Ich dachte schon", sagte Brenda. „Conni? Was gibt's Neues bei dir?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Gar nichts. Absolut tote Hose. Niemand steht auf mich, ich steh auf niemanden. Außer der Vorstellung von Sirius in Badehose, aber das kann ja wohl jedes Mädchen in diesem Schloss von sich sagen."

„Wohl wahr", sagte Lily. „Selbst Myrte steht auf ihn."

„Myrte? Die Maulende Myrte?", fragte Anne.

„Natürlich die Maulende Myrte, wer denn sonst?"

„Warum redest du mit Myrte über Männer?", fragte Cornelia vorsichtig.

„Hab ich gar nicht. Weiß ich von James."

„Haben wir euch denn schon erzählt, dass Alice heiratet?", fragte Mary.

„Nein", sagte Brenda mit Kulleraugen. „Frank?"

„Wen außer Frank?", fragte Lily.

„Oh – mein – Gott", sagten Anne und Cornelia gleichzeitig.

„Hey, kennt ihr eigentlich diesen Typen, eine Klasse unter uns, zudem sie alle gehen seit die Dingles nicht mehr da sind?", fragte Lily.

„Mundungus Fletscher", sagte Cornelia.

„Ja, der ist ja furchtbar, oder?", sagte Mary.

„Der kann einem Alles besorgen."

„Und lässt sich auch gerne in Naturalien bezahlen", sagte Anne mit verzogenem Mund.

„Worauf ich hinauswollte", sagte Lily. „Hestia Jones ist hinter dem her."

„Hestia Jones aus der Sechsten? Bei der wusste ich von Anfang an, dass sie einen miesen Geschmack hat", sagte Brenda.

„Die wird sich noch umgucken", sagte Mary.

„Ihr solltet euch umgucken", sagte Anne, plötzlich ernst. „Habt ihr denn nicht von den Angriffen gehört?"

Das ABC – Anne, Brenda und Cornelia bestand aus Halbblüterrinnen. Wohingegen die Jungen ihres Jahrgangs alle reinblütig waren.

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Mary, die alles was sie von Peter erfahren hatte brühwarm an Lily weitergegeben hatte.

„Wartet es ab, wenn die beweisen wollen, dass sie es ernst meinen, nehmen die einen der älteren Schüler", sagte Cornelia.

„Und da steht ihr richtig weit oben auf der Abschussliste", sagte Brenda. „Guckt nicht so, Mensch, wir machen uns Sorgen um euch."

Lily seufzte. Dann lehnte sie sich nach vorne und umarmte Brenda. „Weiß ich doch", sagte sie. „Aber ganz ehrlich, mit Black und Spring und Co werden wir schon fertig."

„Und Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber?", fragte Anne.

„Die laufen unter ‚und Co'", sagte Mary. Die Mädchen lachten ein Bisschen.

„Im Ernst jetzt Leute", sagte Brenda schließlich. „Wir legen uns oft genug mit denen an. Seit einfach vorsichtig in dunklen Korridoren, ja?"

„Und wir gehen auch nicht mit Leuten mit, die uns Süßigkeiten versprechen", sagte Mary.

„Was an ‚im Ernst jetzt' verstehst du nicht, Mary McDonald?"

„Ernst", murmelte Lily.

„Wo wir schon bei Spring sind", warf Cornelia ein. „Erwähnte ich schon, wie ich sie _hasse_?"

„Heute noch nicht", sagte Anne.

„Oh, dann wird's Zeit", sagte Mary.

„Aber du hast Grund, sie zu hassen", sagte Lily. „Ich meine, sie hat weniger Hirn als ein Bergtroll und…"

„…und wie sie schon aussieht!", beendete Cornelia ihren Satz.

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund", sagte Lily.

„Klar, aber was erwartest du von jemandem der laut in der Großen Halle rumschreit, sie hätte Black ja _soo_ viel zu verdanken und sonst hätte sie ja keine Prüfung bestanden, wenn sie den Spickzettel nicht bekommen hätte und so weiter und so fort", sagte Mary.

„Läuft rum, als wollte sie nach der Schule im Freudenhaus der Nockturngasse anfangen…", sagte Brenda.

„Und Nerven hat die", sagte Anne. „Erzählt allen, sie könnte es mit jedem aufnehmen! Ein Schnipsen und die ist Vergangenheit."

„Aber die Slytherintypen stehen alle auf sie", sagte Cornelia.

„Na, wenn du dir die Auswahl ansiehst", sagte Brenda. „Emrose und Black…"

„Bellatrix ist irgendwie verlobt oder so?", fragte Lily. „Hab ich gehört."

Anne nickte. „Ja, die Gerüchte deuten auf eine anstehende Zwangsheirat mit Rodolphus Lestrange hin – aber, wenn die das wirklich noch praktizieren…Mittelalter, sag ich dir. Man müsste mal Sirius fragen…"

„Na ja, ist ja auch egal", sagte Cornelia. „Wen interessiert sie schon?"

* * *

„Nun zieh doch endlich", sagte Sirius offensichtlich genervt.

„Ich ziehe, wenn ich will", sagte James. „Ich spiele nicht, damit du dich nicht langweilst, ich spiele, um dich zu schlagen."

Peter erstickte sein Lachen in seinem Kissen und Remus grinste hinter seinem Buch.

Etwas verspätet schob Sirius nach: „Du wirst mich aber nicht schlagen."

Die Beiden saßen auf dem Boden im Schlafsaal und spielten Schach. Peter machte auf seinem Bett Hausaufgaben und Remus selbst war, in Ermangelung anderen Stoffes, in _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ vertieft.

„Weiß jemand, was Gamps Gesetz der Elementaren Transfiguration besagt?", fragte Peter.

„Wenn Gamps Gesetz der Elementaren Transfiguration auf etwas zutrifft, kann etwas Anderes in das erste Etwas verwandelt werden", sagte James und bewegte seinen Springer.

„Irgendwie hat sich das bei McGonagoll komplizierter angehört", murmelte Peter.

„Sie benutzt Fachsprache", sagte Sirius. „Da fragt man sich doch, ob wir nicht mehr lernen würden, wenn sie es nicht täte."

„Wir?", fragte Remus. „Das hörte sich gerade nicht an als hättet ihr zwei Probleme gehabt."

„Identifikation, Moony", sagte James. „Was sie einem von uns antut, tut sie uns allen an."

„Müssen wir das wirklich bis auf die Verwandlungshausaufgaben ausweiten?", fragte Peter grinsend. „Dann zieh ich euch noch total runter."

Alle kicherten ein wenig und waren dann eine Weile still. Gelegentlich stieß einer der Schachspieler einen Laut der Frustration oder des Triumphes aus, doch ansonsten hörte man nur das Kratzen von Peters Feder und das Rascheln von Remus Buchseiten.

Er war es auch, der als Erster wieder sprach. „Wusstet ihr, dass ich vom Ministerium, als Zauberwesen der Gefährlichkeitsstufe fünf klassifiziert bin? ‚Als Zauberertöter bekannt/unmöglich zu bändigen, geschweige denn als Haustier abzurichten'"

Die bedrückende Stille hatte gar keine Zeit sich auszubreiten, den Sirius hatte sich zu seinem Freund umgedreht und sagte mit einem leisem Lachen: „Niemand will dich als Haustier abrichten, keine Sorge."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt", sagte Remus leicht genervt.

„Doch", sagte James, mit ungewohnter Wut in der Stimme. „Es ist genau der Punkt! Allein schon, dass Leute wie du als Zauberwesen bezeichnet werden! Die Zeit als Mensch überwiegt ja wohl gewaltig! Und wenigstens darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, der letzte Absatz war eine einzige Beleidigung! Schön und gut, ich weiß, dass du gefährlich bist, ich weiß es ja! Trotzdem ist dass kein Grund dir deinen Status als Zauberer abzuerkennen! Geschweige denn allen einzureden, du seiest ein Monster! _Monster_ töten zum Spaß, du sicher nicht!"

Remus konnte nicht recht sagen, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber mit so einer Rede sicher nicht und selbst wenn, doch eher von Sirius. Sicher, in Zeiten, wenn er den ‚Monsterblues', wie sie es spielerisch genannt hatten, hatte sagten sie alle solche Sachen. Doch er erlaubte sich diese Zusammenbrüche immer seltener und nur noch vor Sirius, am liebsten allein. Aber, wo er nun darüber nachdachte, es passte zu James, auch wenn es gerade nur um Verwandlungsaufgaben gegangen war, ihm waren seine Freunde so wichtig, dass bewies sich schnell.

„Was liest du auch das bescheuerte Buch", sagte Peter und warf besagtem Buch einen abfälligen Blick zu. „In solchen Büchern steht immer nur Mist drin, ich wette, der Typ hat noch nie einen Werwolf getroffen."

„Ja", sagte Sirius und kam herüber, um Remus in die Arme zu schließen. „Ich wette, der Typ hat noch nie einen Zwölfjährigen im Krankenflügel besucht, der sich gerade selber die halbe Brust aufgerissen hat, weil er niemand Anderen verletzten wollte." Er drückte Remus kurz an sich. „Ich erinnere mich noch, du hast nicht mal ‚Au' gesagt. Jeder Andere hätte sich die Augen ausgeheult, aber du hast so getan als wäre nichts." Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du bist der mutigste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe." Dann stand er wieder auf und verkündete, er habe noch ein Schachspiel zu gewinnen.

Da war sie wieder, die rüde Black'sche Art einen schönen Moment zu beenden. Zugegebenermaßen machte Sirius von dieser Fähigkeit nicht allzu oft gebrauch, aber wenn sie durchkam, dann mit Härte.

Trotzdem, der Trost blieb, den natürlich Sirius Worte, aber dennoch vor allem James und Peters hervorgerufen hatten.

„Hey, Wurmschwanz?". Fragte James, wohl um das Thema zu wechseln. „Was ist da zwischen dir und Mary?"

„Gar nichts", antwortete Peter, eine Spur zu hastig.

„Sollte da denn vielleicht etwas sein?", fragte Remus grinsend. „So, wenn es nach dir geht?"

„Nein", sagte Peter bestimmt. „Ich mag Mary. Sie ist hübsch und nett und klug, aber nein."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht", sagte Sirius und nahm James Königin vom Feld.

„Ach, Tatze, glaub doch was du willst", murrte Peter.

„Jetzt bin ich beleidigt", lachte Sirius.

„Nein, jetzt bist du besiegt", sagte James zufrieden. Sirius drehte den Kopf und sah gerade noch, wie sein König quasi zerfleischt wurde.

„Ok…dann brauch ich jetzt aber Trost. Sonnenschein?"

Remus seufzte. „Komm her."

Peter und James bissen sich auf die Lippen. Remus meinte etwas von ‚altes Ehepaar' zu hören, lächelte aber nur. Warum auch nicht?

Lily und James waren glücklich.

Er und Sirius waren glücklich.

Und Mary und Peter waren glücklich, wenn auch anders.

_Aww…tja, Snape ist nicht glücklich – stört mich ehrlich gesagt wenig. Ich könnte mich ja jetzt wieder darüber aufregen, was für ein Idiot man sein muss, sich den Todessern anzuschließen, wenn man in eine Muggelgeborene verliebt ist, aber gut. Aber gut. Übrigens, ich mag Myrte, wirklich. Myrte ist cool. Eigentlich, ist dieses Kapitel sowieso überflüssig, aber die Story würde später wenig Sinn machen, also seid mir nicht böse._

_PS: Heute ist Vollmond. Schaut ihn euch an!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Waah. Also Sorry noch mal wegen dem letzten Kapitel, war doch ganz unterhaltsam –lol– Aber na gut, es kommt Action auf, Leute, das ist doch sicher ne angemessene Entschädigung. Und, ich hatte es in Sternschnuppen schon erwähnt, ich bin der Ansicht, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Lily und Snape nicht öffentlich bekannt war. Das hätte keinem von Beiden (und vor allem ihm) gut getan._

_Mrs-Liliana-Potter: Meine fleißige Reviewerin! Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hab nämlich tatsächlich miene Zweifel. dass das nicht bei allen so war. Du darfst nach diesem Kapitel Snape bitte nicht falsch einschätzen, ich hoffe, der letzte Absatz macht seine Gefühle noch mal deutlich. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dazu noch mehr, sonst wäre das zu lange geworden und dann kommt auch wieder Romantik. *zwinker*  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Kapitel 6: Unbegründet? –

Es passierte eine Woche später.

Eigentlich, wenn Mary so darüber nachdachte, war es lächerlich.

Lächerlich, eigentlich eindeutigen Gerüchten nicht Glauben zu schenken.

Lächerlich, die ständigen, immer besorgter werdenden, Warnungen lachend, aber dankbar in den Wind zu schlagen.

Lächerlich, den sich häufenden Zeichen für ein gefährliches Leben im Schloss zu trotzen, indem man sich immer noch selbst ein Schlammblut nannte.

Lächerlich, nach der Ausgangssperre noch einsam durch abgelegene Korridore zu laufen.

Es war Krieg da draußen, um Himmels Willen.

Und sie und Lily waren dumm. So dumm. Wie lange waren die Anderen fort gewesen? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Es würde kaum auffallen. Niemand hatte je darüber gesprochen, was geschehen war, und doch wussten es alle.

Es würde schlimm werden. Schmerzhaft, vielleicht sogar ernst. Aneinandergefesselt und unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen saßen sie jetzt auf dem Boden, irgendwo in den Kerkern.

_Mary sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Sessel, in einem Anderen sitzt Peter, im Sofa gegenüber hat Lily ungeniert auf James Platz genommen, neben ihnen sitzen Remus und Sirius, nur ein wenig zu nah zusammen. Es fällt nicht auf, wenn man nichts weiß._

_Peter lehnt sich zu ihr herüber: „Man fühlt sich schon etwas ausgeschlossen, hm?"_

„_Etwas", sagt Mary und lacht._

_Lily richtet sich auf einmal auf. „Ich muss noch Zauberkunst machen."_

_Sie wühlt lange in ihrer Tasche überlegt kurz, schaut noch einmal hinein und meint schließlich: „May, weißt du, wo mein Buch sein könnte?"_

„_Nein", antwortet Mary. „Aber wir waren in diesem leeren Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock, heute Mittag. Da vergessen?"_

„_Vielleicht", sagt Lily. „Kommst du eben mit, es holen?"_

Mary hatte ja gesagt. Besagtes leeres Klassenzimmer aufzusuchen. Sie hatte nicht gesagt: „Es ist schon spät, nimm meins." James hatte das gesagt. Aber Lily und Mary hatten es vor gezogen zu gehen. So. Dumm.

„_Sch."_

„_Was?"_

_Lily deutet wortlos auf eine Tür. Die Mädchentoilette._

„_Oh. Ja." Schließlich will niemand Myrte wecken. Schlafen Geister eigentlich? Egal, auf sich aufmerksam machen, möchte auch keiner._

_Das Buch ist nicht in dem Klassenzimmer, nur ein paar Türen weiter. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnert, ist, dass besagtes Buch aus Myrtes Toilette geschossen kommt. Sie bücken sich gleichzeitig danach und dann wird alles schwarz._

Und wieder: Lily und Mary = so dumm!

Es war schwer es zuzugeben, wenn man versuchte das Gryffindorimage aufrechtzuerhalten, aber Mary hatte Angst. Aber Moment…Remus hatte gesagt, Dumbledore hatte gesagt, Mut hieße nicht, keine Angst zu haben, Mut hieße Angst zu überwinden. Aha! Also durfte sie Angst haben.

* * *

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass sie bemerkenswert lange brauchen, um ein Buch aus dem zweiten Stock zu holen?", fragte James.

„Ich finde, du bist bemerkenswert paranoid", antwortete Sirius trocken.

„Aber sie würden sich doch beieilen, wegen der Ausgangs-"

„Krone!", sagte nun Peter selbst. „Was soll denn passiert sein?"

„Was weiß ich? Was allen Anderen passiert ist!"

„Wir haben nicht immer gerade den besten Start ins Jahr, hm?", fragte Remus, der noch etwas blass und mitgenommen aussah, vom letzten Vollmond.

„Nun regt euch doch nicht alle so auf", rief Sirius. „Ihr tut ja so, als ob sie in Lebensgefahr schwebten!"

„Also, wie ich Lily und Mary kenne…", hob Peter an, unterbrach sich dann aber. Dass ihre kühle, beruhige Fassade nur das war (eine Fassade), was mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Das würde die Zwei unvorsichtig machen. Für einen Angriff war es genau die richtige Zeit – und ein einsamer Ort.

„Hört zu, lange warte ich nicht mehr", sagte James. „Und gerade _du_, Tatze, solltest dich an das Gefühl erinnern, sich Sorgen um jemanden zu machen den man so liebt."

Peter sah, wie Sirius Remus einen langen Blick zuwarf, dann sah er zu James und der Sorge in seinen Augen. Machte er sich mehr Sorgen um Lily, als um Mary? Wahrscheinlich. Woher sollte Peter das wissen?

Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie die Jungs ihn gefragt hatten, ob er in Mary verliebt sei. Nein. Peter war noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen. Ein paar Schwärmereien, wie bei Anna, ja. Aber sonst? Nein.

* * *

Severus wurde von Avery aus dem Schlafsaal geholt. Er verzog sich immer, mit dem überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum kam er nicht klar.

Er hatte dort gesessen und gelesen, als die Tür aufflog. Das gewaltige Krachen ließ ihn auffahren. Unhöflich knurrte Avery: „Komm mit."

„Wieso? Wohin?" Er war nicht gerade der verstrauensselige Typ.

Avery seufzte. „Mit in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Wir haben da jemanden, bei dem du sicher gern dabei sein würdest."

Severus überlegte bereits, wer damit gemeint sein könnte. „Und seit wann interessiert euch, was ich gerne tun würde?"

Avery schien um Geduld zu Ringen. „Gut, sagen wir, es ging uns weniger um dein Glück, als um das Leiden unserer gemeinsamen feinde…aber, komm schon, es kommt doch aufs selbe heraus. Außerdem lässt Bella dir ausrichten, du sollst gefälligst in zwei Minuten unten sein und…anderthalb sind schon rum."

Ergeben seufzte Severus. Ärger mit einem (oder einer) Black war nie erstrebenswert.

Unten traf er auf die übliche Gruppe: Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange und Parkinson. Cindy Spring, Melissa Emrose, Bellatrix Black…und Regulus Black.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Regulus sah ihn mit dem seinen überheblichen Blick an, wie sein Bruder es zu tun pflegte.

Die Black Brüder waren sich ähnlich, aber wer tat schon den Teufel und erwähnte das ihnen gegenüber? Sie sahen sich ähnlich (und zähneknirschend musste man zugeben, sie sahen gut aus), sie waren klug (erneutes Zähneknirschen an dieser Stelle) und beliebt (abgrundtiefes Seufzen passte hier wohl besser).

Jetzt wo er Regulus ansah befriedigte er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er in all diesen Kategorien immer im Schatten seines Bruders stehen würde. Bis er bemerkte, dass das nicht wirklich eine gute Sache war.

Bellatrix schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge.

Als sie vor der Tür standen wisperte Avery: „Glaub mir, du wirst uns die Rache an Potter noch danken."

Im Raum war Lily.

* * *

Als die Tür sich öffnete, war Lily eigentlich klar, was passieren würde. Ein Haufen Slytherins kam herein, wie erwartet. Black zuerst, Spring, Emrose, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange, Parkinson, Sirius kleiner Bruder, dessen Namen sie vergessen hatte. Nur auf den Letzten war sie nicht vorbereitet.

Schon lange hatte sie mit Severus Snape abgeschlossen, akzeptiert, dass ihre Freundschaft, die gebröckelt hatte, seit sie das Schloss zum ersten Mal betraten, nach fünf wackeligen Jahren der Geheimhaltung endgültig auseinander gebrochen war.

Trotzdem tat es jetzt weh, zu sehen, dass er tatsächlich einer von ihnen war. Ein Todesser. Hatte sie es nicht prophezeit? Sie hatte es schon vorher gewusst. Als er es damals nicht abgestritten hatte, war ihre Trauer zu Wut geworden. Jetzt wurde ihre Wut zu Hass.

Sie wusste es, weil sie auf einmal wusste, wie sich Hass anfühlte. Nicht heiß, wie Wut, sondern wie eiskalte Krallen, die ihr Herz umschlossen.

Noch bevor sie sich richtig bewusst war, dass der Schweigezauber aufgehoben war, hörte sie sich sagen: „Ihr bringt ihn dazu, hier mitzumachen? Warum tut ihr ihm keinen Gefallen und bringt ihn dazu, seine Haare zu waschen?"

Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Worte einschlugen, doch nur für eine Sekunde, dann hatte er wieder einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„James färbt übel auf dich ab, weißt du das?", murmelte Mary ihr zu. Laut sagte sie: „Also, Black, was ist jetzt? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!"

WUMM! Lestrange hatte sie geschlagen. _Lestrange _hatte sie _geschlagen_. Fest. Doch Mary schien die Ohrfeige wenig zu beeindrucken.

„Ja, gefesselte, kleine Mädchen schlagen, das kannst du, was?", knurrte sie.

„May", nuschelte Lily warnend, doch Lestrange hatte die Hand schon wieder erhoben.

„Komm schon, willst du sie einfach zu Brei schlagen?", meinte Spring. „Ich dachte, wir hätten weniger hinterwäldlerische Methoden."

Lestrange schien zu überlegen, dann wandte er sich von Mary ab.

Das Nächste was Lily fühlte, war ein Brennen in ihrer Wange.

„Das reicht jetzt", sagte Black kalt. (_A/N: Wenn Lily und Mary ‚Black' denken, meinen sie Bella, wenn von Regulus die Rede ist kommt ‚Sirius kleiner Bruder'._)

Lily funkelte wütend zu ihnen herüber und mühte sich, nicht zu heulen. Ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer, aber in solchen Situationen kam es auf Stärke an und Mut.

Black beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter, ihr Atem strich mit Sicherheit über Marys Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Und du, Miss Barbiepuppe, bist besser ganz ruhig. Denn falls es dir nichts ausmacht, wenn wir dir wehtun, würde es dir doch sicher nicht gefallen, wenn wir dasselbe mit der zukünftigen Mrs Potter hier machen."

Sie stand auf, ging einen Schritt zurück und lachte gehässig, beim Anblick von Marys versteinerter Miene. „Jeder hat etwas, dass er liebt und wenn es nur ein Hund ist!"

„Ly…", flüsterte es neben ihr.

„Schon gut", hauchte sie. _Besser ich, als du.

* * *

_

„Sie sind weg", sagte James verzweifelt. „Sie sind weg. Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Die Sorge um Lily brachte ihn schon fast um. Hinzu kam, dass Mary auch noch weg war.

„Als erstes beruhigst du dich mal, ja", sagte Sirius und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Er versuchte ihn aufzubauen, aber konnte selbst seine Beunruhigung nicht verbergen.

„Wir müssen sie suchen", sagte Peter, wohl mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wo denn?", sagte Remus, so leise, als wollte er seine Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht in die Welt hinausschreien.

„Vielleicht weiß Myrte was?", sagte Sirius langsam. Jäh flammte Hoffnung in James auf. Auch wenn Myrte nur sehr ungern über Andere sprach, interessierte sie sich sehr für sie.

Dann musste er gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Guckt euch mal Moonys Gesicht an."

Remus Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von missbilligend zu beleidigt. „Was? Ich mag Myrte nicht."

„Oder magst du die Art nicht, wie sie Tatze ansieht?", fragte Peter grinsend.

„Das auch nicht", antwortete Remus spitz. „Aber jetzt hab ich größere Probleme, also kommt." Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um. Sirius grinste den Umständen entsprechend ziemlich breit, als er ihm folgte.

James und Peter vermieden mit Bedacht sich anzusehen und machten, dass sie hinterherkamen.

„Myrte? Hallo Myrte?" James steckte mutig als Erster seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

„Was willst du denn? Mich auch beleidigen und verspotten und meinen Tod ruinieren?", kreischte es ihm hysterisch entgegen. Das konnte er jetzt aber echt wenig gebrauchen.

Sein bester Freund rette ihn. Charmant lächelnd trat er in die Mädchentoilette. „Myrte, glaubst du wirklich, wir würden so was tun?"

Myrte war schlagartig beruhigt, sodass sich nun auch die Anderen hineintrauten. „Nein", säuselte sie.

„Du bist doch sicher so nett und verrätst uns, ob heute Nacht jemand hier war? Und wer?" _Zwinker_. Flüchtig fragte sich die dauerhaft auf Witze getrimmte Hälfte von James Gehirn, ob er sie um ihre Hand bitten würde. Die andere Hälfte war beschäftigt sich Sorgen um Lily zu machen.

Myrte lief silbern an; Remus knurrte. James stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Aber zu spät:

„Glaubst du denn, es gefällt deinen Freund, was du hier machst?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Entschuldige?"

„Ich hab euch gesehen", informierte sie ihn. „Remus und dich."

„Wobei?", fragte Sirius und versuchte vergeblich verwirrt auszusehen. Remus schien sich nicht richtig entscheiden zu können, ob er bleich oder rot werden sollte. Es sah ziemlich ungesund aus.

„Im Vertrauensschülerbad." Wollte James jetzt wissen, was die da gemacht hatten?

„Du hast uns _dabei_ beobachtet?", brach es aus Remus heraus. Nein. Er wollte es nicht wissen.

„Na ja, das Wesentliche war unter Wasser", murmelte Myrte.

„Ok, zuviel Information", sagte James. Peter konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Aber Myrte?", sagte Sirius und schenkte ihr einen ziemlich eindeutigen Blick. „Das verrätst du doch niemandem?"

„Wenn sie es weiß, hab ich dann das Recht darauf zu bestehen, dass du sie nie mehr so ansiehst?", fragte Remus, zunehmend genervt. „Hatte ich das nicht sowieso?"

„Ok, ich tu's nicht wieder", murmelte Sirius schuldbewusst und schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte des Anderen. Remus schien besänftigt. Wie machte der Kerl das nur?

„Könnten wir dann zu dem Grund unseres Besuches zurückkommen?" Langsam fing James wirklich an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Große Sorgen. „Myrte, wer war hier und hat dich beleidigt?"

Myrte schnaubte und betrachtete ihn mit großer Abneigung, aber sie antwortete. „Diese Slytherins. Bellatrix Black und ihre Freundinnen. Und ein Junge, der dir ähnlich sah, Sirius, aber weniger gut. Und sie haben gesagt, sie wollen noch mehr holen."

In Sirius Kopf schien nur eine einzige Sache hängen geblieben zu sein. „Reg?", hauchte er, Schmerz in seinen Augen.

James beobachtete, wie Remus die Arme um ihn schlang. Sirius war so groß, dass der Andere seinen Kopf nur gegen seine Brust lehnen konnte. Sirius umarmte ihn zurück.

„Weist du, was sie vorhatten?", flüsterte Peter. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Myrte ihn zu mögen. Vielleicht verstanden sie einander.

„Ja, sie wollten zwei Mädchen ‚eine Lektion erteilen'. Sie waren sehr unhöflich. ‚Verschwinde, Mauli. Geh, und setz dich in deine Kloschüssel, wo du hingehörst.'"

„Wie gemein", sagte Peter. Myrte lächelte traurig.

„Ich sollte nichts darauf geben", schniefte sie. „Aber es ist trotzdem so demütigend!" Sie sah zu Sirius und Remus hinüber. „Niemand will mich haben!", heulte sie.

„Myrte, nein", murmelte Sirius. „Man kann sich doch nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt."

Remus sah auf und lächelte scheu. „Eines Tages kommt der Richtige für dich", sagte er. „Ich hätte es auch nie gedacht. Ein schwuler, unglücklich verliebter Werwolf? Jetzt sieh mich an."

„Wirklich, ihr solltet einen Selbstmitleidsklub aufmachen", murmelte James. „Wo wollten sie hin, Myrte?"

„Kerker", schniefte Myrte, jetzt offensichtlich beleidigt, weil James nicht genug Mitleid zeigte. Aber man konnte es schließlich nicht allen recht machen. Misstrauisch fügte sie hinzu: „Wieso wollt ihr das alles wissen?"

„Zwei Freundinnen von uns…", begann Peter, doch Myrte gab ein lautes Heulen von sich.

„Warum würde das nie jemand für mich tun?"

„Na ja, du bist tot, dir kann nicht mehr viel…", sagte James, aber Myrte verschwand mit lautem Wehklagen in einer Kloschüssel.

Remus sah ihn genervt an. „_Gut gemacht!_"

* * *

Scheinbar überlegend, den Zauberstab locker in der Hand, lief Black um sie herum. Mary war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie genau wusste, was sie tun wollte, aber diese Ungewissheit machte ihr doch Angst.

„Was wir bei den Kleinen gemacht haben, fällt ja schon mal weg. Also, hm…" Plötzlich schien ihr eine geniale Idee zu kommen.

„Snape!"

„Ja?", kam die tonlose Antwort.

„Möchtest du nicht was vorschlagen?" Blacks falsche Liebenswürdigkeit verursachte Mary Brechreiz. Alle Anderen aber grinsten hämisch. Vielleicht war das, auf eine fiese, psychologische, hausinterne Art und Weise, eine Möglichkeit ihn vorzuführen. Aber eigentlich war es Mary egal. Ob akzeptiert oder nicht, er war hier, er war einer von denen.

„Ja", sagte Sirius kleiner Bruder, in einem hämischen Tonfall, der Sirius eigenem ganz ähnlich war. „Die Freundin deines Lieblingsfeindes, nicht wahr?"

Bei dieser Frage musste selbst Mary grinsen, obwohl das ganz und gar nicht gut war. In diesem einen Satz lag mehr Verachtung, als sie selbst in eine viertelstündige Rede hätte legen können – und das allein nur die Wortwahl. Das war der Beweis, dass die beiden Blacks verwandt waren.

Snape blieb ganz kalt. „Und ihr glaubt, ich lege es freiwillig auf noch größeren Ärger mit Potter an? Für wie dumm haltet ihr mich?"

„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort darauf?"; fragte Mary halblaut. Zu ihrem Erstaunen und Snapes offensichtlicher Bestürzung jedoch lachten die Slytherins so sehr, wie Lily neben ihr.

Hastig zischte der Schwarzhaarige: „Und du hast leicht reden, Regulus Black! Wer ist denn selbst nur hier, um seinen Bruder zu Ärgern?"

Der Jüngere wurde kreidebleich. „Ich habe keinen Bruder", zischte er wütend.

„Ist ja auch egal", sagte Spring rasch. _Dumme Kuh._

„Richtig", bekräftigte Emrose, die sonst nicht viel sagte. _Pissnelke._

„Genau, uns untereinander zu streiten bringt nichts", fügte Black hinzu. _Piiieeep._

„Du, was ist das denn für ein Zauber, mit dem du letztens so – versucht hast – anzugeben?", fragte Mulciber. „_Serpensortia_?"

„Das ist für Schlangen, Idiot", murmelte Parkinson.

„Auch keine schlechte Idee", meinte Spring achselzuckend.

„Es war _Sectumsempra_", sagte Lestrange genervt. Okay…das hörte sich nicht gut an.

„Der ist aber nicht…", wandte Snape ein.

„Klappe!", sagte Black. „Was passiert da?" Sie stellte die Frage Mulciber, nicht Snape, wie sie es hätte tun sollen.

„Ich glaube, er verursacht üble Verletzungen."

„Du glaubst?" Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf Blacks Gesicht; Angst schlich sich in Marys Herz. „Willst du's mal ausprobieren?"

Mary schloss eine Sekunde lang die Augen.

„An wem?"

_An mir_, dachte Mary. Lily sprach es aus.

„Soso", sagte Spring süffisant und auf einmal verstand Mary. Das hier war mehr als bei den Anderen. Das war nicht nur ein dummes Muggelgeborenen-Erschrecken. Das war die Rache der slytherinschen Mädchen für sieben Jahre Abscheu. Wobei die Muggelgeborenen Sache noch erschwerend hinzukam. „McDonald also."

_Oh, Gott sei Dank._ Lily bewusst nicht ansehend kam Mary auf die Füße.

Der erste Zauber schnitt sie kurz in die Wange. Es tat weh, es blutete, aber sie hatte mit Schlimmerem gerechnet. Sie hob eine Augenbraue, wie um zu sagen ‚Könnt ihr das nicht besser?'.

„Lass mich mal", sagte Avery und schritt auf Mary zu.

Diesmal schrie sie. Und Lily schrie mit ihr. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr würde der Arm abgeschnitten und vermutlich sah es auch so aus.

Er war aber noch dran oder zumindest fiel er nicht runter.

War sie krank, weil sie solche Gedanken hatte? Ja. Aber das kümmerte sie wenig. Wichtig war, dass sie noch zwei Arme hatte.

So war Mary, immer optimistisch. Aber nachdem sich fast alle an ihr versucht hatten, lachte sie nicht mehr. Sie gab sich alle Mühe nicht zu weinen, sank aber auf den Boden. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr die Bewusstlosigkeit nährte.

Lily hatte einen Großteil ihrer Würde über Bord geschmissen. Sie flehte, fluchte, schluchzte, alles gleichzeitig. Doch die Worte der letzten von ihnen ließen Mary schlagartig sehen warum.

„Ich will sie", sagte Black und Mary erkannte gerade noch, wie sie auf Lily deutete. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wie: _Du kannst doch jetzt auch noch mich nehmen, komm schon, mach mich alle!_, aber sie bekam den Mund nicht mehr auf. Sie fühlte sich so schwach.

Black grinste. „Ich zeig euch jetzt, wie das richtig geht."

Es war, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht. Mary sah, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten, wie die Blitze auf Lily zurasten und sie mitten in die Brust trafen, wie sie zusammenbrach.

Dann verschwand alles und Mary kippte um, in eine Lache von ihrem vermischten Blut.

* * *

Rennen. Rennen. Immer weiter.

Sirius versuchte zu denken, wie ein Hund, aber leider war das nicht so leicht, wie es sich anhörte. Sein Körper veränderte sich leicht, doch es war ja gerade der Punkt des Animagidaseins. Man behielt seinen Verstand. Und um ehrlich zu sein, nach ein paar Vollmonden kam man nicht mehr auf die Idee sich zu beschweren.

Er war ja nicht mal verwandelt. Trotzdem fehlte ihm gerade die Kondition, die er von dem anderen Körper kannte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon durch die Kerker liefen, James voran, schier unermüdlich, Remus immer noch alle zwei Sekunden vorschlagend, loszulaufen und die Karte zu holen, obwohl er wusste, dass das nur noch länger dauern würde, Peter, keuchend und stolpernd, aber Schritt haltend, mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Besorgnis auf dem Gesicht, und schließlich er selbst, der versuchte sich auszumalen, alles wäre gut.

Kläglich versagt.

Dann hörte er James Schrei.

Vermutlich schrie er Lilys Namen, aber soviel nahm Sirius gar nicht mehr war. Er sah nur das Blut. Und verdammt, es war _viel_ Blut.

Lily hatte einen furchtbaren Schnitt auf der Seite ihrer Brust, von der Sirius hoffte das sie nicht die mit ihrem Herzen war. Daher kam wahrscheinlich das meiste Blut. Zumindest das, das Marys Haare tränkte. Mary selbst sah nur unwesentlich besser aus. Überall schien sie diese Schnitte zu haben und ungesund viel Blut zu verlieren. Keine Lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen, wie bei Lily, aber verbluten könnte sie trotzdem.

Kurioser Weise erinnerten die Beiden Sirius an zwei Hauselfen seiner Tante, die während eines seiner Besuche bei ihr einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte. Seitdem hatte sie nur noch einen. Es war allerdings sowieso unüblich, zwei zu haben. Einer hatte zu ihrer Mitgift gehört. Sirius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine reizende Cousine hier mit zu tun hatte.

Vorsichtig sank er neben Mary nieder, wo alle Anderen längst knieten.

„Leben sie?", fragte er knapp, wohl wissend, dass er rüde war, aber Gefühle waren jetzt zweitrangig.

„Gerade noch so." Anscheinend war Remus als einziger in der Lage zu Antworten. „Du siehst das hier. Sie haben viel Blut verloren."

Mit Verletzungen kannte er sich ja aus. Sirius sah zu ihm hinüber, Sorge und Mitgefühl standen auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben, gut lesbar und obwohl es dringendere Dinge gab, nahm Sirius sich eine Sekunde Zeit, ihn dafür zu lieben.

„Wir müssen sie in den Krankenflügel bringen", sagte er schließlich.

„Mit _Mobilcorpus_?", fragte James schwach, ohne aufzusehen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir sie tragen. Und uns beeilen."

James nickte nicht mal. Er hob Lily einfach auf und erhob sich. Sirius selbst nahm Mary auf die Arme. Er bemerkte, dass Remus zunächst die Stirn krauste, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging voraus um ihnen die Tür aufzuhalten.

Als sie bei der völlig entsetzten Madam Pompfrey ankamen waren ihre Umhänge so voller Blut, das sie fragte, ob sie auch verletzt wären.

Nachdem sie verneint hatten, konnten sie sich nur noch hinsetzen und warten.

* * *

Es hatte gedauert, bis Severus sich losreißen konnte. Doch als er wieder in dem abgelegenen Raum ankam, erschöpft vom Rennen und halbtot vor Sorge, waren die Mädchen fort.

Er konnte nur spekulieren, das Lilys feiner Freund sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte.

Seufzend wollte er wenigstens den Dreck wegmachen. Er ertrug den Gedanken nicht, ihr Blut, das genauso sauber aussah, wie jedes Andere, noch länger hier verteilt blieb, wie ihr grausiges Relikt.

_Da-da-da. Cliffhanger? Nein, ich hab's nicht über mich gebracht. Schön? Schrecklich? Übertrieben? Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich denken soll, kann ich eine Antwort erwarten? Obwohl ich natürlich hoffe, ihr erwartet das letzte Kapitel. Da wird's auch endlich wieder romantisch._

_Übrigens habe ich ein wunderschönes, neues Lieblingslied. Ein WizRock Song und zwar ‚Hey Remus!' von __The Whomping Willows__. Das bringt mich immer zum lachen, aber man muss im Kopf behalten, es ist die Peitschende Weide, die da singt. Hört mal rein. Tschüss!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ein letztes Mal für Lichtblicke, aber noch nicht das Ende für unsere Helden. Nach, sagen wir mal, zweieinhalb Geschichten aus diesem Universum, hoffe ich doch, zumindest Irgendjemand bleibt uns treu. Mehr zu den näheren Planungen unten._

_Mrs-Liliana-Potter: Ja, ich weiß, ja ich weiß. Es gibt noch, nun ja, einen Erklärungsversuch dieses Mal, aber...Oh, ja, Rache. *grins* Er kann natürlich nichts mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen, aber ich denke ein Denkzettel ist schon drin. Lies selbst. Hey, du bist begeistert von den anderen Geschichten, wiie war das REmus/Sirius ist gruselig? *lach* Nein, ich danke dir natürlich für das Kompliment. Ich komme in ein paar Tagen erstmal mit einer Sidestory, der noch der letzte Schliff fehlt (siehe unten). Und die Fortsetzung kommt dann bald danach. Mit Hochzeit. Und Baby. Also halte Ausschau!  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling. Wir wissen alle, was das heißt.

**Warnings:** Slash, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Het.

**Lichtblicke**

– Kapitel 7: Nicht sicher –

Als Lily die Augen aufschlug war da alles weiß. Es war das weiß eines Krankenzimmers. Krankenzimmer. Krankenflügel. Was machte sie hier?

Die Erinnerung kam Schlagartig zurück. Ihr Buch. Der zweite Stock. Die Kerker. Die Slytherins. Mary die gefoltert wurde. Black die ihr selbst einen Lichtblitz entgegenschleuderte. Schmerz. Dunkelheit.

In all dem weiß erschien plötzlich ein schwarzer Haarschopf und eine Welle von Liebe überspülte sie. James war hier.

So schlimm konnte es dann nicht sein.

„He", wisperte sie und lächelte. Etwas süßes, klebriges umhüllte sie als James grinste.

„Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder." Langsam erkannte sie mehr. Jetzt sah sie auch, dass er sich zwar Mühe gab, einfach nur glücklich und erleichtert auszusehen, aber in seinen Augen stand nichts als Sorge und Angst und er war – voller Blut.

„Oh Gott, was hast du da gemacht?", fragte sie alarmiert und entsetzt.

Jetzt hörte sie ein leises Kichern, das nicht von ihm kam. Hinter James, dass sah sie jetzt, stand noch ein, ebenso blutbeschmierter Sirius.

„Was hast du gemacht, ist wohl eher die Frage", sagte er. „Das ist dein Blut."

„Das auf deinem Umhang auch?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein, das ist wohl meins", sagte eine, ihr wohlbekannte, Stimme aus dem Bett hinter Sirius.

„Oh, May, dir geht es gut", sagte Lily, ehrlich erleichtert, als wäre ihr eine Last von der Brust genommen.

Mary hingegen schnaubte. „Und das sagst du zu mir! Weißt du eigentlich, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?"

„Immerhin musstest du dir nicht ansehen, wie deine Schwester gefoltert wird!"

„Nein, ich dachte nur, meine Schwester wäre tot!", fauchte Mary und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„He, ich bin aber nicht tot", flüsterte Lily und wollte aufstehen, aber es war unerwartet schwer die Kontrolle über ihre Beine zu erlangen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", sagte James, der ihre Pläne erahnt hatte und drückte sie energisch in die Kissen zurück.

„Könnte mich dann mal jemand aufklären?", schmollte Lily. „Was ist passiert?"

Sirius begann sofort zu erzählen. „Also, ich und die Anderen-"

„Die Anderen und ich", unterbrach Mary.

„Du ist gerade von Todessern angegriffen worden und hast die Nerven, dich über meine Grammatik aufzuregen?"

Alle lachten. Ah, lachen tat weh.

„Na, sie ist grausam", sagte Remus sanft und lächelte. Sirius spielte beleidigt, konnte aber nicht umhin zurückzulächeln. Lily ertappte sich nicht zum ersten Mal bei dem Gedanken, dass sich da zwei gefunden hatten.

„Also, jedenfalls haben wir uns Sorgen um euch gemacht und sind deswegen losgezogen. Es war die reinste Hetzjagd, Myrte hat uns in die Kerker geschickt, aber bis wir euch gefunden hatten…ihr wart allein und lagt in…na ja egal. Wichtig ist das ihr in Ordnung seid."

Eben in diesem Moment gingen die Krankenflügeltüren auf. Ein eilig und besorgt aussehender Schulleiter folgte Madam Pompfrey in den Raum.

„Oh, Miss Evans, du bist wach, gut", sagte diese und begann sofort um Lily herumzuwuseln. „Sie werden noch hierbleiben und sich schonen müssen, aber ich denke Morgen kann ich sie entlassen."

James schien mindestens so erleichtert, wie Lily selbst. Das rührte sie.

Da seine drei Freunde die Stühle besetzten, ließ sich Sirius kurzzeitig auf Marys Bett nieder als Dumbledore zu sprechen begann.

„Miss Evans, Miss McDonald, ich muss Sie, so schwer es mir fällt, darum bitten mir die Ereignisse des heutigen – oder wohl eher gestrigen Abends zu Berichten."

Lily erzählte. Sie fand es nur fair, denn Mary hatte es ja bereits den Jungen erzählen müssen. Außerdem kam sie so in den Genuss von James tröstendem Arm auf ihrer Schulter.

Als sie geendet hatte, sagte Dumbledore: „Ich muss Sie bitten, mir auch Namen zu nennen." _Wen schützt du?_, fragten seine Augen.

_Niemanden_, wollte sie sagen. _Höchstens Sirius._

Oder doch? – Nein. Er scherte sie nicht mehr. Zu sehen, wie er Mary…Nicht darüber nachdenken.

Mary nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Sie seufzte leise und sprach knapp. „Alle Slytherins in unserem Jahrgang. Und-"

Sie verstummte, doch Lily war sicher nicht die Einzige, der der blick auffiel, den sie Sirius zuwarf, der immer noch am Fußende ihres Bettes saß.

Ihm auch.

„Sag es ruhig. Ich weiß es schon. Myrte hat es mir erzählt." Seine Stimme klang erstickt, als er den Kopf senkte. „Mein Bruder, Professor, mein eigener Bruder."

Lily war nicht die Einzige, die gern etwas getan hätte. Mary reckte sich unbeholfen, erreichte ihn aber nicht, James schloss die Augen und schien sich selbst etwas zu schwören und Peter, der noch gar nichts gesagt hatte, scharrte mit den Füßen und schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte.

Remus hingegen stand, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter im Raum war, auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Doch selbst, als er direkt vor ihm stand, zeigte Sirius keine Reaktion. Remus seufzte und setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Schoß des Anderen. Sirius fuhr überrascht zusammen, fing sich aber schnell wieder und legte, fast mechanisch, die Arme um Remus.

„Es fühlt sich an, als wäre er tot", murmelte er. Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter und Lily sah dezent weg. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie jedoch, wie Remus sie fortwischte.

„Ist ok", flüsterte er. „Er ist nur ein Idiot der sein Leben wegwirft."

Aus Erfahrung wusste Lily, was Sirius antworten würde. Er lächelte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Er ist trotzdem mein Bruder."

Dann küsste er Remus kurz.

Im nächsten Moment fuhren sie erschrocken auseinander, als ihnen die Anwesenheit Dumbledores wieder bewusst wurde. Alle sahen ihn an.

Zu Lilys Überraschung jedoch, lächelte dieser. Er sah von Remus, der immer noch auf Sirius Schoß saß, zu Lily, die immer noch von James im Arm gehalten wurde und wieder zurück.

„Ja, die Liebe, die Liebe. Ich erinnere mich noch an mein eigenes, kurzes Glück mit diesem Jungen…" Lilys Mühe ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, war vermutlich genauso vergeblich, wie die aller Anderen, als er Sirius zuzwinkerte. „Mit der Zeit lernt man, das einem nichts besser durch schwere Zeiten hilft, als Menschen, die man liebt – und das bedeutet, wir werden eine Menge davon brauchen."

Das hörte sich schon sehr Dumbledore an, aber Lily kam nicht umhin, zu glauben, dass er Recht hatte.

* * *

Dumbledore hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie die Angreifer zwar bestrafen, aber nicht von der Schule werfen würden. Voldemort konnte unausgebildete Gefolgsleute nicht brauchen und Dumbledore wollte und konnte nicht so viele Todesurteile unterzeichnen.

Auch wenn sie sich alle gleichermaßen unmutig dazu geäußert hatten, wusste Remus, dass sie das verstanden. Nicht nachvollzogen, natürlich nicht, auch er nicht, wie denn auch? Aber verstanden.

Mit für ihn, in letzter Zeit, ungewöhnlicher Begeisterung, hatte er jedoch dem Entschluss zugestimmt, dass die Rumtreiber selbst, die Übeltäter nicht einfach davonkommen ließen.

Dieses Mal, waren sie eindrucksvoller gewesen, als jedes Mal davor, aber sie hatten auch einen Fehler gemacht. Sie hatten sich zum ersten Mal zu Erkennen gegeben. Mary schrieb diese Unachtsamkeit der Tatsache zu, dass die Slytherinmädchen mit den Beiden noch mehr als eine Rechnung offen gehabt hatten. James hatte gelacht und gesagt: „Nenn's doch einfach Dummheit."

Aber egal, was jetzt der Grund dafür war, an diesem Tag gab es für vier bestimmte Jungs in Hogwarts eine Mission. Und wie der Zufall es wollte, lief ihnen, noch bevor sie mit den Planungen angefangen hatten, Rodolphus Lestrange über den Weg.

Der Blick, der zwischen Sirius und James wechselte, machte ganz eindeutig klar, dass sie nicht warten würden, bis sie einen Plan hatten.

„Lestrange", rief James und zog den Namen ungesund in die Länge.

Lestrange drehte sich um. Er versuchte amüsiert zu lächeln und zu klingen, aber es misslang kläglich. „Was ist, kommst du, um deine Freundin zu rächen, Potter?"

„Eigentlich schon, ja", sagte James und zog beiläufig seinen Zauberstab, zusammen mit Sirius. Remus und Peter mussten sich beeilen, um es ihnen nachzutun. Während Lestrange versuchte alle vier Zauberstäbe gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten, hob Sirius zu Remus die Augenbrauen.

„Was ist aus dem Vertrauensschüler geworden?"

Remus grinste. „Welcher Vertrauensschüler? Der gefesselt im Schrank sitzt? Ich persönlich folge nur dem guten Beispiel unseres Schulsprechers."

James warf ihm einen Blick zu, der halb tödlich, halb belustigt war und wandte sich dann Lestrange zu. Jetzt trug er seinen patentierten Was-willst-du-denn-noch-ich-bin-jetzt-hier-Blick zur Schau. Sirius dagegen hatte einen herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, versetzt mit etwas Verachtung.

Lestranges Augen wirbelten herum, suchten nach einem Fluchtweg. Zu oft hatte er schon gesehen, was die Rumtreiber mit Menschen machten, die sich mit ihnen anlegten. Und angelegt hatte sich Lestrange bestimmt.

James hatte diese Wirkung auf Leute. Das man sich besser nicht mit ihm anlegte. Das lag zum größten Teil daran, dass er es fertig brachte, auf Menschen Herunter zu blicken, die zwei Köpfe größer waren als er.

Remus lehnte sich zu Peter herüber und murmelte: „Na, soll ich mal mit Beißen drohen?"

Peter schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

Sirius machte einen geschmeidigen Schritt auf Lestange zu. Remus konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Unterbewusst fragte er sich, ob Sirius irgendetwas tun konnte, ohne dabei gut auszusehen. Wohl nicht.

Sirius ließ den Blick schweifen. Als er zum Fenster kam, grinste er. „Krone…?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt du noch, unser zweites Jahr, als wir Schniefelus versehentlich in diesem Baum aufgehängt haben?"

Versehentlich? Da erinnerte sich Remus anders. Das Problem hatte mehr darin bestanden, dass sie ihn nicht wieder runter gekriegt hatten…

„Eine der schlimmsten Strafarbeiten unseres Lebens", sagte James. „Aber was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

Sirius deutete wortlos aus dem Fenster. Dort sah man das Ende einer Art Fahnenstange. Jetzt machte es auch bei Remus klick. Es regnete draußen. Es war Sonntagmorgen. Er würde nicht so schnell gefunden werden. Die Erkältung wäre nichts gegen das, was Lily und Mary durchmachen mussten. Die Jungen tauschten ein böses Grinsen.

Ja, manchmal waren sie noch Kinder. Aber es machte einen Heidenspaß.

Zwei Stunden später erfuhren sie, dass Lestrange gefunden worden war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da McGonnagol kam und sie fragte, ob sie etwas damit zu tun hätten, beteuerten sie, wie groß ihr Bedauern darüber doch sei, dass sie es nicht waren. Danach bekamen sie einen hysterischen Lachanfall und brauchten geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten.

Remus und Peter waren für die Mädchen zuständig, James und Sirius würden sich Avery, Mulciber und Parkinson annehmen. Diese Gruppen traf man meistens zusammen an, daher hatten sie sich fürs aufteilen entschieden. Um möglichst ohne Strafe davonzukommen, war schnelles und effizientes Arbeiten gefragt.

Remus wusste nicht genau, was Sirius und James den drei Slytherins angetan hatten, er wusste nur, dass Ganzkörperklammern und der Riesenkrake eine Rolle darin spielten. Die Feinheiten hatten sie spontan regeln wollen.

Remus und Peters Angriff begann bereits beim Mittagessen, als sich ein anonymer Heuler über die Mädchen ergoss und ihnen sämtliche der Welt bekannten Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf. Von der Anerkennung jeglicher Attraktivität und Intelligenz bis zum Abstempeln als – nun ja – Frauen mit rasch wechselndem Partner und unanerkanntem Beruf.

Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, das zermürbte ein Mädchen reichlich. Vor allem, wenn sie sich als Repräsentantin einer altehrwürdigen Familie noch unter die Leute wagen musste.

Danach operierten sie ganz aus dem Verborgenen. Zuerst präparierten sie eine abgelegene Besenkammer. Mit Viechern, die Teilweise selbst ihnen widerwärtig vorkamen.

„Das ist schon fies", murmelte Remus.

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hast doch kein Mitleid, oder?"

Remus dachte darüber nach. Die Bilder von letzter Nacht geisterten durch sein Hirn. „Nein."

„Da kommen sie", flüsterte Remus.

„Ich sehe sie. Ich brauche keine Brille."

„Schon gut."

Von hinter einem Wandteppich beobachteten sie, wie die Mädchen vorbeirauschten. Nicht sehr selbstzufrieden, aber immer noch überlegen. Dachten sie.

Mit einem bösen Grinsen begannen sie mit der Arbeit. Peter hatte die, nicht zu verachtende, Aufgabe ein paar Gegenstände fliegen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig. Reine Konzentrationsarbeit. Remus selbst musste ein paar Vögel erschaffen.

Die Vögel und Gegenstände würden die drei Slytherins in bereits genannte Besenkammer jagen. Dann würden sie noch einen Verschlusszauber draufpacken und fertig.

Der Verschlusszauber war ihr Problem. Sie hatten die Wahl: Entweder den Mädchen die Zauberstäbe abnehmen oder die Tür so verschließen, dass sie mit _Alohomora_ nicht zu knacken war.

Remus hatte ich noch nicht entschieden, was die einfachere Möglichkeit war.

Er _könnte_ versuchen, den Zauber so zu legen, dass er sich nur von außen aufheben ließ. Davon hatte Flitwick vor Kurzem gesprochen. Allerdings hatte er das noch nie gemacht und – sich selbst konnte er es ja eingestehen – er war auch nicht das Genie dieses Teams. Er war der, der entschied was zu weit ging und sie regelmäßig alle vorm Rauswurf bewahrte.

Letztendlich entschied er, dass es den Versuch wert war. Und das sagte er Peter dann auch.

Der stöhnte. „Ich dachte, wir hätten die Risikofreudigen weggeschickt." Aber er gab sich geschlagen, vielleicht weil er wusste, dass das Remus Part war und wenn er riskieren wollte, den in den Sand zu setzen, dann bitte.

Sie legten los.

Wie zu erwarten kreischten die Mädchen, selbst Bellatrix Black gab sich sehr – nun unkalt. Es war ein göttlicher Anblick, wie sie davon rannten. Als sie schließlich im Besenschrank ankamen warfen sie selbst die Tür zu.

Remus Vögel zerplatzten an ihr und während Peter sich daran machte, die Rüstungsteile wider an ihren angestammten Platz zu bringen und zusammen zu setzten, fing er an Sprüche zu murmeln.

Ohne zu kontrollieren, ob es funktioniert hatte rannte er davon. Die markerschütternden Schreie hörte er trotzdem.

„Alles klar?", fragte James.

„Alles nach Plan gelaufen. Bei euch?", gab Peter zur Antwort.

„Alles klar."

Sie schilderten sich wohl noch die einzelnen Ereignisse und Resultate, aber Remus war etwas abgelenkt von den Lippen, die sich gerade auf seine gelegt hatten. Hm…

„Was hast du gegessen?", murmelte er Sirius zu. „Das schmeckt gut."

„Kesselkuchen", nuschelte Sirius zurück.

Die Jungen hatten sich in einem, Filch unbekannten, Geheimgang getroffen und warteten ab, bis sich das Schloss wieder beruhigt hatte. Ohne das Thema zu diskutieren hatten sie beschlossen Regulus außen vor zu lassen. Es gab folglich nur noch einen und den könnten sie gefahrlos angreifen. Daran waren die Leute gewöhnt. Auch wenn sie es nicht…hm.

„Hey, ihr Turteltauben, könnt ihr das kurz verschieben und euren armen Freunden etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken?"

„Schhh", machte Remus, zu beschäftigt für mehr.

„Das ist doch nicht die Möglichkeit. Wie könnt ihr nur jede Sekunde aneinanderkleben. Übertreibt ihr's nicht oder machen Lily und ich das was falsch?"

„Der Punkt ist, Krone", knurrte Sirius, der sich (widerwillig?) von Remus gelöst hatte, ihn aber immer noch festhielt (schönes Gefühl eigentlich…Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich noch etwas an ihn zu schmiegen). „Dass du und Lily wesentlich mehr Gelegenheit habt, aneinander zu kleben und folglich weniger davon zu nutzen braucht, um auf die selbe Summe zu kommen, wie wir."

James legte den Kopf schief. „Auf eine kranke, Tatze-mäßige Art macht das sogar Sinn", sagte er schließlich.

„Eigentlich hätten sie viel schlimmeres verdient", sagte Peter plötzlich.

„Ja und dann stellen wir uns auf ihre Stufe _und_ fliegen von der Schule", sagte James. „Großartiger Plan."

„Ich verletze keine Menschen, wenn ich bei Bewusstsein bin", sagte Remus emotionslos.

Dreifaches Stöhnen antwortete ihm und fast synchrones: „Du verletzt auch keine Menschen, wenn du nicht bei Bewusstsein bist und selbst wenn, könntest du nichts dafür."

Ja, Freunde zu haben war toll. Nur manchmal hielt Remus sie für naiv.

„Ok, verschieben wir diese Diskussion und gehen den üblichen Beschäftigungen nach…mit dem Unterschied, dass wir diesmal einen Grund haben."

„Ich frag mich wirklich, was du mit dem Vertrauensschüler gemacht hast", stellte James fest.

Was nun folgte, war eigentlich nur reine Routine. Remus vermutete das verschiedene Umstände James dazu gebracht hatten, seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres die kleinen und größeren ‚Angriffe' auf Severus Snape schleifen zu lassen. Theoretisch war das natürlich eine gute Sache, aber Remus stellte befriedigt fest, dass sein schlechtes Gewissen nun, da er keine Pflicht mehr hatte, dem Einhalt zu gebieten, sich in Grenzen hielt.

Angriffsformation. Das war eine lustige Sache. Sie waren ein perfekt eingespieltes Team. Alle Zauberstäbe gezogen, Sirius und James vorne, Remus und Peter links und rechts daneben, ein Stück zurück.

„Schniefelus!" Diesmal war es kein neckender Tonfall, den James anschlug, keine spöttische, scheinbar freundlich Frage, die er formulierte. Es war ein Ruf. Ein simpler Befehl.

Auch Snape am anderen Ende des Korridors schien das zu merken. Langsam und widerstandslos drehte er sich um. Er sah sie nicht an. Er sah auf den Boden.

Er hatte Angst vor ihnen, das hatten sie schon immer gewusst. Auch wenn er sich normalerweise wehrte, sah man doch das Flackern, das sich in seinen Augen hinter dem Hass versteckte. Angst.

„Was?"

„Das fragst du noch, du Wurm", knurrte Sirius.

* * *

„Das fragst du noch, du Wurm", knurrte eine Stimme, die sich verdächtig nach Sirius anhörte.

„Und sie hatten mich fast soweit, dass ich dachte _wir_ wären grausam." Diese Stimme und das bittere Lachen gehörten eindeutig zu James.

Ein Lächeln angesichts dieses Umstands konnte Lily nicht verbergen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie herausgefunden, dass sie ihn fast mehr liebte, wenn er nicht da war. Ein höchst seltsamer Umstand, dem sie bei Gelegenheit auf den Grund gehen sollte.

Sie warf Mary an ihrer Seite ein fragendes Lächeln zu, woraufhin diese ihr bedeutete ruhig zu bleiben und zuzuhören.

„Ihr sucht jetzt tatsächlich nach Gründen?" Wem diese schnarrende Stimme gehörte, war angesichts der Umstände wohl klar.

„Nein", sagte Sirius gespielt nachdenklich. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir einen verweigern, der sich uns bietet."

„Dumm nur, dass sich wohl doch keiner geboten hat", sagte Snape leise.

„Ach, da sagen die Mädchen aber was Anderes", sagte Peter. Zumindest hielt sie ihn für Peter.

„Ich wurde dazu gezwungen", sagte Snape und Lily fragte sich, warum zur Hölle er sich vor den Vieren rechtfertigte. „Und ihr könntet ausrichten, dass es mir leid tut, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass das nicht passieren wird."

Dann hörte Lily, wie Mary neben ihr explodierte. Sie stürmte um die Ecke (Lily im Schlepptau), baute sich dort auf und brüllte: „Es tut dir leid? _Es tut dir leid?_ Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das für uns war, da unten? Wie grausam? Und du hast das zugelassen, ja, mitgemacht und jetzt kommst du und sagst mir, _es tut dir leid_?"

„Ausrichten erübrigt sich wohl", nuschelte Sirius, der, genau wie alle Anderen, Mary anstarrte.

„Ich-"

„Halt den Mund", kreischte Mary. „Ihr seid alles eine Bande von Feiglingen, geht zu was-weiß-ich-wie-vielt auf zwei unbewaffnete Mädchen los und wenn es zurückkommt, sagt ihr, es täte euch leid. Du hast nicht das geringste Recht, auch nur das Wort an mich zu richten!"

Lily, immer noch ein wenig sprachlos über den Ausbruch ihrer Freundin, konnte nur bestätigend Nicken. Mary jedoch rauchte noch immer vor Zorn.

„Kommt Jungs, wir gehen, die Schwester hat gesagt, ich soll mich nicht aufregen!"

„Kläglich gescheitert", sagte Remus, gerade so leise, dass Mary ihn nicht hören konnte.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie es sich im Jungenschlafsaal gemütlich gemacht. Lily – im Versuch nicht weiter über den Vorfall von grade nachzudenken – lehnte sich an James an und schnurrte, wie eine zufriedene Katze.

Er steckte das Gesicht in ihr Haar und brummte.

Auf dem Bett nebenan fanden sich Sirius und Remus in einer ähnlichen Position.

Mary stand unschlüssig im Raum, streckte dann allen die Zunge raus, wie eine Fünfjährige, setzte sich neben Peter und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Er sah sie unsicher an, schien dann aber zu entscheiden, dass das in Ordnung war.

„Hey, wir sollten Musik anmachen", murmelte Lily abwesend.

„Habt ihr irgendwo ein Radio?" Mary sah sich suchend um. „Ah…"

Sie drehte ein wenig herum, bis sie den MRF (Magischer Rundfunk) gefunden hatte und stolperte mitten in die lange Endnote von „Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe".

„Ich weiß noch, als das vor zehn Jahren oder so neu war, mochte ich das noch", murrte sie.

„Wirklich?", fragte Lily. „Das mochte ich noch nie. Aber ein paar von den weniger – äh, romantisch orientierten von ihr, find ich ganz gut."

„Celestina Warbeck", sagte Sirius. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst."

Er wurde zweistimmig ignoriert.

Das nächste Lied war schneller, setzte auf E-Gitarren und war ziemlich neu. Der Erstling einer Band namens _Schwestern des Schicksals_, auch bekannt als _Schicksalsschwestern_.

„…uuuh…Spin me through the night!" Lachen folgte, nachdem alle in diese Zeile eingestimmt hatten. James Atem kitzelte Lilys Wange.

In diesem Moment fühlte es sich an, als sei er die Sonne.

„Hey, wisst ihr noch…hahaha…wisst ihr noch, den einen Tag, wo ihr…und wir…haha…"

„May, atme tief durch", sagte Lily. Sie wusste auf welchen Tag ihre Freundin anspielte.

„Da lief das im Gemeinschaftsraum…"

„…und ihr zwei Superhelden standet auf den Tischen…"

„…und rocktet euch an, komplett mit Luftgitarre…"

„…und dann kommt McGonagoll und meint ganz cool…"

„…seht nur, die Schwestern!", riefen beide zusammen, bevor sie lachend zusammenbrachen.

So ging das noch eine Weile weiter, bis Lily dicht gedrängt an einen bereits schlafenden James lag und nur noch selbst schlafen wollte. Mary gähnte nach jedem zweiten Wort und Peter sah aus als würde er gleich einfach nach hinten fallen und nicht mehr aufwachen. Sirius und Remus hatten sich so eng in eine Decke gewickelt, dass sie viel kleiner aussahen als sie waren.

„Ich muss – uh – jetzt aber nicht in unseren Schlafsaal zurück, oder?", fragte Mary.

„Kannst mein Bett haben", nuschelte Remus und rückte näher an Sirius heran. Von Lilys Position aus hätte sie das nicht für möglich gehalten.

Mary brummte und warf sich ins nächste Bett.

Eigentlich, dachte Lily, bevor sie einschlief, war alles gut. Es war Krieg, dessen war sie sich voll bewusst, aber sie wusste auch, dass es Dinge gab, die einen Krieg lohnten. Und die Menschen in diesem Raum gehörten gewiss dazu.

_Ja, das hier ist das Ende. Es ist ein Bisschen abgedreht und düster, aber ich glaube, ich mag es. Oh, ich sehe schon, ich habe den Zwang das zu Ende zu führen (sagte ich schon). Wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, sind die alle achtzehn, als sie die Schule verlassen, da bleiben noch zwei Jahre krieg zu berichten. Es wird aber natürlich nicht so eine minuziöse Vierzig-Kapitel-Geschichte. Länger als diese beiden vermutlich schon, aber nicht sehr viel länger. Außerdem überlege ich, einen Oneshot zu Dumbledores Andeutung zu schreiben…Also ist es wohl doch nicht __**so**__ zu Ende…_


End file.
